Hard To Get Back
by darkgirl3
Summary: Re-write to season three finally Lo-Fi and season four opener Mayhem. A lot of things will be different some things the same but hope you enjoy M/G as always.
1. Before New York part 1

**Hard to Get Back  
Chapter 1  
Before New York**

**AN: I don't own anything. Okay so I saw this episode few days back and I really didn't like when Hotch told Morgan to take a walk, because I'm sorry, but he was doing exactly what Morgan said he was. Hotch was too concerned about Kate to even consider that his team member was right. Enjoy. **

Jessica Raven Morgan was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, she was two years old and a twin, her brother Tyler Dilion Morgan was in the kitchen with their mother. However Jess as most everybody called her was waiting on her dad to come down stairs, she'd watched him go up there half hour ago, which was too long in her time book, even though she didn't understand how long he'd been up there, but she knew it was too long.

"DADDY," she finally screamed out before she started crying. She had curly blond hair and both her parents' eye color. She was was a daddy's little girl no doubt about it. Her skin was just like Derek's was, her brother had gotten more of Penelope's skin tone, but he had brown hair and brown eyes that matched his hair.

Penelope came from the kitchen finding her daughter sitting at the bottom of the stairs sitting beside the steps looking up the stairs, "What's the matter?" she asked, it had scared her when Jess had screamed out for Derek.

"I want daddy," she sobbed.

"Sweetheart he's asleep, he just got in an half hour ago," Penelope said.

"I want daddy," she said again.

Penelope sighed, she knew that if Jess didn't see Derek soon she'd litterly start screaming for him till she thought he could hear her, but since the kids usually ran around screaming and yelling he slept with the radio on low when Penelope was home. He refused to tell their kids they needed to be quiet, most the time he was making as much noise as they were.

Morgan had been about to go back to sleep again, he'd decided he'd wanted a shower after he laid down, but soon as he got on the bed he heard Jess screaming as loud as she could for him. He couldn't help but smile, she knew he was home, but he'd tried to slip by them since they'd been eating breakfast, and Penelope had gotten them to settle down since he'd called telling her he'd be home soon.

Most mornings it was a battle zone trying to get them to sit for five minutes let alone long enough to eat. Since they'd been happily eating, thank god he'd taught Penelope how to cook without things going boom, he could get at least hour nap in before he got back up to go down stairs with them.

Derek loved their kids, he wouldn't trade it for the world the only thing he wished that would happen though was that Penelope would agree to marry him, or rather set the date, three years engaged and she still said it wasn't the right time, however he was going to get a yes I'm marrying you on this date out of her yet.

It wasn't that she didn't want to marry him, it was nothing like that, just so far every time they set a date they got a case, it happened for six months, after the last one she said until she absolutely knew they wouldn't be working she'd pick a date, that was three years ago before Elle or Gideon had left the BAU.

"DADDY," he heard Jessica screaming again, and this time he went downstairs knowing she wouldn't stop.

Penelope was trying to convince her to stop crying, but it wasn't working, his daughter wasn't taking no for an answer, Derek stepped over the baby gate, and scooped the little girl up. "I gotcha," Derek said holding her to his chest as she tried to stop crying.

"I knew you wouldn't get away with sneaking past her, she's a blood hound," Pen said with smile, "She finished her breakfast, if you want to take her up with you," she said.

"I got some sleep on the plane, I'll get some sleep when she does," Derek said, "You want to go outside for while?" he asked her.

"Yes," Jess said.

"Me too," Tyler asked coming into the room once he heard his dad.

"Did you finish your breakfast?" Penelope asked him.

Tyler didn't say anything for a second, "no," he finally answered.

"You go finish eating and I'll wait on you," Derek said.

"Derek he's not going to sit down at the table unless you go in there," Penelope said, both of their kids loved their dad and they wanted to be with him all the time, with work it wasn't possible, which was why when Derek was home with the three them the kids didn't want to miss anything he did.

"Come on Tyler, you finish breakfast and we can go outside," Derek said.

"You too," Penelope said, "When was the last time you had real food?" She asked.

"Monday," Derek said.

"Yesterday Monday or last week Monday?" Pen asked.

"I will just leave it at Monday and eat breakfast now," Derek said as they went to the kitchen.

By noon all four of them were outside, under one of the shade trees down at their pond, but on the other side of the fence. Clooney was sleeping beside Penelope, these days he got sleep when he could since the twins loved playing with him just as much as they loved their dad around.

Before the twins had been born Derek had built a fence that went around the pond with a gate on it. He didn't want to risk them getting down there and falling over in it. Hotch, Gideon and his brother in-law Eric had helped him out, it had taken three weekends and thankfully they'd gotten lucky and hadn't had any cases and worked on it until they had it up. Reid had helped them out with keeping Penelope distracted making sure she didn't come down there since she'd been eight month pregnant back then.

"So what we got planned for this weekend?" Pen asked Derek. They usually did something when they got few days off, take the kids to the park, zoo, if it was more than three days they'd take off to Chicago visit his mom and sisters. Besides Fran and Desiree's birthdays they hadn't gotten to go there much in the last couple years, they'd worked straight through Christmas only getting that day off itself, and that had only been eight hours because they'd caught another case and had to leave.

"I was thinking that we could just hang around here, every time we make solid plans we end up back at work," Derek said.

"Daddy, Jack come play?" Tyler asked.

"He's coming over tonight, Haley is bringing him by for the night," Pen said.

"I thought Hotch had him this weekend?" Derek asked.

"He does, handsome, but remember today is Thursday, Hotch is picking him up first thing in the morning because Haley is going with her sister to a work thing and Jack is staying with us until Hotch can get him in the morning after he's had some sleep," Pen said, "I already told him he even thinks about office work he's dead," she added.

"Somebody has to keep him straight," Morgan joked.

"Just wish that Haley and him could have survived him coming back to the BAU, strange not going over there and seeing Hotch, I'm just glad we've made this work," Pen said.

"We're not even married baby girl, they were, and I'm never leaving, the only place I belong is here with you and our kids, now if you'll just say yes to July we can get married this year before they turn three," Morgan said.

"I told you, every time we set a date life happens, I want our family and friends there," Penelope said, "If we want a wedding this year then you're going to have to make damn sure we got the fourth off some how, because if this one blows then I got no hope of ever being your wife."

"The hell that will happen," Derek said, "If I have to get Haley to watch these two we're getting married even if it's at the courthouse, you're going to be my wife before their birthday, no ifs ands or buts about it," he said, "That includes me carrying you in there kicking and screaming woman," he added, "The fates are not against us."

"You are begging for a spanking, no cussing in front of them," Pen said giving him a look.

"Hey, you are the one that said the fates were against us when I know they aren't," Morgan said, "You two want to go play on the swing?" he asked.

"Yes," they both said with happy smile.

"Let's go then," Derek said giving Pen a quick kiss before he followed their twins up to the swing set.

Penelope was sitting in the living room that evening while Derek was upstairs sleeping with the twins; he'd worn them out along with himself playing that afternoon. They hadn't talked about the wedding since then, but she knew he was hurt, she just wished every time they set the date they didn't catch a bad case and have to go to work; she wanted to be his wife more than anything.

The knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts, she knew who it would be since it was almost four-thirty. She opened the door with a smile being met by Jack and Haley.

"Hey come on in, they're upstairs, Derek wore them out and first time in week they'd taken a nap," Penelope said giving Jack a hug.

"I can't stay long," Haley said giving her friend a hug, "Thanks for watching him till the morning, Aaron called me earlier said you'd already told him if he thought about the office you were going to let Derek kick his butt," she said with smile.

"Derek would do it too, gotta make sure Hotch doesn't get too stuck in the paper work that he forgets about the real world out here" Pen said.

"Uncle Derek," Jack said when he saw Derek coming from the kitchen.

"Hey buddy," he said picking him up, "What you got planned this weekend?" he asked.

"Daddy gets to hang out with me," Jack said, "Thank you," he added.

Haley smiled, she was glad that Derek and Hotch were close friends because Derek always made sure that Jack got to see his dad, Penelope did the same, they were trying to make it work so that Jack got to spend as much time with Aaron as possible, even if that meant Derek dragging him away from the office and helping him out with the paper work in the process.

She had never stopped loving Aaron, she loved him with all her heart, but she knew what the job did to him, and it broke her heart again and again. He had to choice between work and Jack sometimes and she knew that both were important to him, but she wished he would stayed home more, Derek was more than happy to help him out, Gideon had been too before he'd left, but now was now and she couldn't go back, but maybe down the road they could find their way back to each other.

"Thank you for this," Haley said, "You two are life savers," she replied.

"Happy to help our best friends out," Penelope said.

"I'm going to go, but I'll see you Monday," Haley said.

"Of course, I'll walk you out," Pen said before Jack gave his mom a hug and kiss bye. Derek took him upstairs with the twins, into the play room since they'd woken up.

"What's up?" Haley asked.

"Are you going to be in town on July 4th, I know you usually take off with your sis, but I sorta wanna try and get married this year, and I know for ninety nine point nine percent we're supposed to have that day off," Penelope said.

"Pen, I thought you were going to set the date for next month, not July?" Haley asked.

"I was, but the place I wanted was booked, and if one more thing goes wrong then it just simple won't be a wedding," she said.

"Look at me, if I have to personally ask the director of the FBI to make damn sure that day is a go for the team not working I will, you two should have been married already, Pen, and the wedding problems aren't the only thing holding you back," Haley said.

"Most of it is, but I'm terrified that soon as we get married it's going to change, I know it is impossible, but Haley look at what happen when I first met Derek," Penelope said, "Chicago back in 2001, his birthday, we were together for six months, and then he just disappeared, I went to the station to talk to him and his Captain told me that he'd been sent undercover, and that he had no way of communicating with me," she said, "His mom gave me the letter he'd wrote me, he'd never wanted to go under, but he didn't have a choice," she said.

"If Derek had another choice back then he would never have gone under and you know that, he wanted to marry you then, Pen, but you disappeared too, you went back under ground and until the FBI caught you hacking you didn't come out, he was under for eighteen months, you were gone for almost four years," Haley said, "You are lucky, you found each other again, sure it took you joining the FBI to find him again, but you found your man again, now just trust that he's never going to leave like that again," she said.

"I know, I still got that letter, he apologized so many times in it, I never would have thought I would find him again, now we have twins and the only thing I can think of is what if it doesn't work out, if you're going by years and include the time we were apart it's been over six years," Penelope said.

"Exactly, Derek Morgan loved you the first time he met you and you stole his heart all over again," Haley said.

"I guess I should finally give him that hundred percent yes then," Penelope said, "Thanks Haley, I really needed a friend to talk to, Emily and JJ are on his side, but they don't know everything like you do," she said with a smile.

"Well you are my best friend after all, and you have to have a girl best friend too, because having this conversation with Derek might be little strange," Haley said giving her a hug.

"I'll see you Monday," Pen said before she went back inside finding all three kids in the living room with Derek. They were in a tickle fight and so far it looked like Derek was loosing, "You three want some help?" She asked going over to them and she helped them until one the toughest men she knew was laughing and begging for mercy from the tickling monsters.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you liked the first chapter; the second chapter will be more like this but at the end they'll get the case in NY most will be the same there, but I'm adding my own twists and touches to it, more back story for Pen and Derek in the next chapter as well. **


	2. Before New York Part 2

**Hard To Get Back**

**Chapter 2  
Before New York Part 2**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews; I'm really glad you enjoyed it. Special thanks to Kathy for helping me out on this. **

Penelope was still asleep the next morning at eight, Derek and her had gone to bed late since they'd spent few hours having fun themselves after Jack and the twins were asleep. She didn't want to get up, however the sound of a slamming door woke her up with a start followed by Derek's voice.

"Sorry baby girl," Derek said, "I didn't mean to wake you," he replied giving her a kiss, "I was trying to find something,"

"And slamming our closet door is how you intend on finding it?" She asked with smile.

"No, force habit, go back to sleep," Morgan said.

"I'm up so I'm not going back to sleep, if you forgot there are three kids in this house all three of them are two," Pen said, "Jack is sweet and quiet, but if Tyler and Jess are with him alone for too long they start influencing him," she reminded him, "Remember the last time they all three stayed with Hotch, I thought he was going to have break down," she said with giggle.

"Hey, you trying to tell me our kids can't behave?" Derek asked, "Because if that is true, they got it from their mother, since you never do behave," he said pulling the covers off Pen completely. She was in one his favorite nighties, he'd given it to her three years ago and it still looked good on her.

"We can't, Aaron's going to be here soon and the kids have to be dressed and fed," Penelope said.

"You can hush any thoughts of running away, because baby girl, Hotch has been her since seven this morning, he scared the shit out me, I mean a guy walks in his own kitchen and finds his guy best friend standing there, when he said he'd be here at nine," Morgan said, "The kids were up too, and after we have little morning fun we can go eat."

"Ah poor baby," Pen said with smile before pulling him into a kiss again, "After the kids go to bed tonight, I'll show you a good night," she replied knowing that look in his eyes.

"We have a baby sitter down stairs now and…"

"Daddy," came a voice from the other side of the door before two loud knocks, "Mommy."

"Tonight, my vision, until then we behave," Penelope said giving him another kiss before going to get dressed while he went to find out what their children wanted.

Derek went over to the door squatting down out site before he opened the door, knowing that the twins would run in straight for the bed, however when they charged in he wrapped his arms around both them making them squeal out, "What can I do for you?" he asked with smile.

Penelope came out the bathroom finding the twins still wrapped up in their daddy's arms, "You know would thought you two would know he'd been waiting on you," Pen said.

"We do," Tyler said, he was squirming to get free, but he didn't want to really go anywhere.

"So what was it you came to ask?" Penelope asked them.

"Come play," Jess said.

"Did you come up here alone?" Derek asked.

"No, prom-ice," Tyler said.

"Then how may I ask you did you get up here?" Penelope asked them knowing the baby gates were up.

"That would be my doing," Hotch said with smile.

"Hey, you scary daddy, that deal," Jess said, "No far," she replied with pout.

"He already did that once, little girl, and you were there," Derek said standing up still holding both his kids.

"AGAIN," Tyler squealed out with smile.

Penelope took their son with smile, "We can scare your daddy later, right now we're going to go finish breakfast if you haven't then hang out with Uncle Aaron and Jack for while," she said giving him a kiss.

"Yeah," Jess said happily, "Carry," she said next reaching out for Hotch this time, "Plea," she said.

"Hey, what about me?" Derek asked her.

"I hug later, Unkie Aar huggies," the little girl said before Derek released her into Hotch's arms.

"That means I get hugs from you," Morgan said picking up Jack who'd been quietly standing beside his dad.

Jack squealed taking off in a run wanting Derek to chase him. Derek grabbed him before he could get to the steps, he couldn't go down them since the gates were up, and he knew he was trapped. "Daddy," he called out laughing as Derek picked him up.

"Daddy's not going to save you this time buddy, you're mine now," Derek said with smile.

Penelope smiled; it was like this every other weekend, although most the time Hotch did wait till about nine to come over to get Jack when Haley had to work on the weekends or go out town before Friday when Jack got to go with his dad.

She wasn't going to let Jack or Hotch miss as much time with each other as they could get, and two weekends ago when they'd gotten back from a case and Hotch was going to be stuck with paper work all day Friday, and probably wouldn't get out the office till almost one in the morning JJ had watched the twins for them while Derek and her shoved Hotch out the office bringing Jack to him and making him go home, it was nine pm and he had more paper work to go, but Derek had told him to leave or he'd drag him out there.

Hotch hadn't said anything else after that he'd taken Jack home to put him to bed and gotten some sleep himself. Derek had done half the paper work before they'd gone home and gotten some sleep after they'd spent some time loving each other. It was hard to find time for just the two them, but when they did they got lost in each other.

It was hour later after Derek and Penelope had eaten breakfast Penelope had taken the kids outside to play on the swing. Hotch and Derek was on the way out too, but Derek had needed to talk to Aaron about something. Pen had went ahead knowing that whatever it was Derek wanted to keep it a surprise, he loved surprising her and she wasn't going to spoil it for him, when it came to his surprises and hers for each other they loved them.

Derek shut the door and turned the stereo just in case Pen tried to listen in, or get the kids to do so. "Okay, July 4th we're getting married one way or another, Haley called me and told me she finally has a date in mind," he said, "If it falls through this time I'm pretty sure she's never going to want to get married," he replied.

"You will get married this year, I already talked to the director and our two week vacation as a team falls in that time period, and Mark already promised that we're not getting any cases," Hotch said.

"Last time we set it for that time, it back fired on us, Elle got shot and that was the last straw for her then," Derek said, "Here is what I'm doing, if we don't get a case in the next week I'm finding a judge that can marry us and we are getting married, I'm not waiting any longer," he said.

"And you want my help to pull this off?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, along with the rest the teams help, too," Derek said, "Six years, or seven I can't remember any more, but when I meet her that night, I'd refused to celebrate my birthday that year, just didn't want to, my mom had just had my sisters and her over with Eric," he said, "The guys on the bomb squad had tried to surprise me later when I went out for drinks, but trust me Penelope saved me from what they had planned, since then I've loved her whether she was there with me or not," he added, "It took me so long to find her after I came back from being under, but she didn't change at all."

"I know a few from my law days that could help you out, just let me give them a call, and if we don't get a case, and Haley gets back I'm sure you two can get married before July 4th," Hotch said.

"Good to know, course you're my best man," Morgan said, "Without you and Haley convincing us that we'd get married without any problems eventually I would gave up myself, I mean twice I get, but six times, not including when I went under and she disappeared when I came back out, I couldn't find her no matter how much I tried looking for her," he said.

"You two help me find time to be with Jack when we're home, without your help in the last year, I don't think I would have gotten to see him as much as I have," Hotch admitted.

"No problem gotta make sure you don't get lost in the job and the hell that comes with it," Derek said, "Gotta make sure my godson is happy and gets to see his dad," he said before opening the door to go out.

It was almost seven that night before Hotch and Jack left; they'd spent the day just hanging out with their kids letting them play. The twins were tired out and Jack had been asleep by the time that Hotch had put him in the car seat. However now that it was bath time, Jess and Tyler had plenty of energy back and were running to get away from Penelope and Derek, bath time was worse than trying to get them to sit down and eat.

"Jessica," Derek said trying to get her, she had crawled under their kitchen table back against the wall and she was trying to stay as far away from her dad as she could.

"NO," she yelled out.

Penelope couldn't help but laugh, "You get her and I'll get Tyler," she said before going to where their son was trying to hide from bath time, they had a play room down stairs for them, which never got used any more, it was the living room these days, but when it was bath time, Tyler went in the play room and tried to hide.

Pen could see Tyler, he was hiding in the corner he'd pushed the empty toy bin away and gotten where it had been pulling it just enough back so he thought they couldn't see him. "Found you," Pen said picking him up making him scream out.

"NO," Tyler yelled trying to get away, but he was already in his mom's arms.

"It is water, honey, it's not going to hurt you," Penelope said.

"No bath," Tyler said before he started crying.

Derek walked into the room holding Jess who was also crying, "I'll make you two a deal, you can sit up with your mom and me for while longer tonight if you don't give us a hard time turning bath time," Derek said.

"NO," both the twins screamed.

"Might as well admit defeat," Pen said, "It never works, handsome," she said with smile.

"Would you like Clooney to sleep in your room tonight?" Derek asked and almost instantly the crying stopped, "You have to behave during bath time and no splashing the water every where," he said.

Jess and Tyler looked at each other before up at their dad, "K," they both said with smile.

Penelope shook her head, she should have known he'd find something they wanted, but she wondered how long they'd behave. "This goes for the week too," Pen added, "He can stay in there with you two for the week, but you can't throw a tantrum at bath time," she said.

"Daddy," the both said.

"You heard her, long as you behave at bath time Clooney can stay in there for the week," Derek said.

"Do that clued meal time?" Jess asked.

Derek smiled looking up at Penelope she had one too, "Yes," they both said, "but only during the weekdays when we have to leave by seven-thirty," he told them.

"I goose," Tyler said, but they knew he meant guess, he just couldn't say the word yet.

"Is that a yes from you too?" Penelope asked looking at their daughter.

"I goose too," she said crossing her arms with a defeated look since she loved when Clooney slept in their room.

"Okay then I'll go get the bath ready, while you two pick out your PJ's," Derek said giving Jess a kiss on the cheek, before he sat her back on her feet.

It was ten by the time the twins had finally fallen asleep, it had taken them an hour to get the bath finished, because they had forgot to mention the splashing included the twins splashing each other. Derek had been soaked by the time they'd gotten them out.

Jess had been splashing lightly playing with her duck when Tyler splashed her getting some of the bubbles on her face, after that it had been war between them. Penelope was just glad they'd gotten the actual bath over with because it wouldn't have happened after that if they had let them play first. Jess had tossed the duck at Tyler before Derek had grabbed it from her since he hadn't seen it coming, after all Jess had been happy for a second not even noticing the water that had been splashed on her, but when Tyler splashed her again this time the suds had gotten on her face and the duck which she'd been holding went right at her brother's head.

Derek had stopped it before it hit him though, he was trying to talk to Jess about not throwing things when Tyler picked the duck back up and through it back hitting her in the head making her scream out. That moment any truths had been over and they'd gotten them out the tub before they could start fighting; however Jess had retaliated before Penelope had picked her up since Derek had been trying to get the toys out the tub before they started a throwing match, while Penelope talked to them. Jessica might be little but she splashed as much water as she could for her age getting her daddy wet and getting the bubbles in Tyler's face.

It had taken an hour to get both of them to stop crying and to apologize to each other, which had taken a half hour after they'd stopped crying. They'd read them couple stories after that and once they'd fallen asleep they'd left.

"Remind me again why I said yes to letting Clooney stay in there, they did not behave, hot stuff?" Penelope asked.

"We said if they didn't fight us, we never said anything about them splashing each other," Derek said as they lay down on the bed.

"If they don't behave Monday at breakfast deal is off, you're lucky I caved, because we said to behave, handsome, that meant about killing each other with toys and water," she said.

"No, we said they had to not throw a tantrum to take a bath, never said anything about fighting each other, we only said us," Derek said.

"I…" Penelope was cut off when he kissed her swallowing her objection as he pulled her shirt off.

"Might as well give it up, baby girl, I am right," Derek said before he captured her mouth again.

She didn't argue back instead she helped him get his jeans off since he'd already taken his shirt off when Jess had soaked it. "Show me a good night, hot stuff," she finally spoke before he slid inside of her few minutes later.

"Always, baby girl," he replied kissing her as he moved inside of her showing her that he loved her like he always did.

**TBC**

**AN: Thanks for the review, next chapter starts the case wanted to set things up and give you all some more time with the twins. By the time the story is over, our favorite couple will be married. =)**


	3. What Do You Know

**Hard To Get Back  
Chapter 3  
Monday Morning**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. Little bit with the kids in this one. **

Derek was trying to finish getting dressed for work, get Tyler dressed, and call Haley at the same time. It was becoming difficult though, Tyler wasn't happy this morning and he hadn't been feeling good either. If the team hadn't gotten a case he would have let him sleep.

Penelope had an office here with computers set up for when she had to stay home with the twins. Most the time however she was at her office at the BAU, the twins stayed at the dare care their along with Jack sometimes if Hotch was supposed to get him for the weekend. Friday mornings if they were home Derek would go by and pick him up from Haley's and he'd stay at the Bureau's daycare until Hotch left at five, always at five if they were in because Derek wouldn't let him stay any longer with Pen's help.

Haley finally picked up the phone and Derek was relieved, "Hey, can you watch the twins for us?" he asked since most the time she watched them when they had to leave town and Pen had to go as well.

"Sure, got a case that Pen's going on huh?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, New York, Hotch called me at almost one last night to let me know," Morgan said.

"You want me to come and get them now?" Haley asked, "I have the day off," she said.

"Tyler's still here with me, Rossi picked Pen and Jess up hour ago, I was going to take the day off to start working on those plans I had, but Hotch called us at five this morning said we had case that all of us were needed on," Derek said.

"I'll meet you at the daycare at the BAU, don't worry about Jess and Ty they will be in good hands," Haley said.

"I know, just don't like leaving them," Morgan said.

"You'll be back in few days and will spoil them again, the house will be a disaster after you let them put toys everywhere, I know you, Derek, over three years now," Haley said with smile even though he couldn't see it.

"Okay, I'll be there in half hour, hour tops," Derek said before they both hung up.

"You no go," Tyler said crossing his arms when Derek tried to put his shirt on.

"I don't want to go either, but you get to spend some time with Jack and Haley for few days," Derek offered hoping it would work.

"NO, I one you," he said back.

"Clooney's going with, I'm sure Haley will let him sleep on the floor in the room," Derek said.

"No," Tyler said.

Haley had already gotten Jess by the time Derek got there; it had taken him forever to get Tyler to finish getting dressing and agree to go. "Hotch is upstairs waiting on you, the rest the team left in one the SUV's for the air strip," Haley said taking Tyler.

"Thanks, sorry it was last minute," Derek said.

"When has it ever been more than last minute notice with cases?" she asked before the elevator doors opened and Hotch walked out.

"Never, but thanks, you're life saver," Derek said with smile before he gave Jess and Tyler a hug and kiss bye, "Behave you two," Derek said, "You need help with the car seats?" he asked.

"Hand over your truck keys and I will have no problem at all," Haley said, "I have had Jack and these two before, I know how to make sure they don't start a screaming match in the process," she said with smile.

"You're going to have to show me how to do that, but when I get back," Derek said, "The keys are yours, Clooney's in the truck, leash and food too," he said.

"Now go before you change your mind," Haley said.

"But, if…" Derek started but Hotch cut him off.

"They will be fine, Derek," Hotch said, but he knew how it felt he hated leaving Jack too, but they made the world little bit safer every time.

"I'm going," Derek said giving them another hug before they took off.

When Hotch and Derek got to the plane they took off it was almost ten, it would take two hours tops to get to NY maybe not even that. They went over the case on the plane

"SSA Joyner is the lead there, but the New York police officers are getting frustrated and she asked for our help," Hotch said, "She's good Agent, I worked with her once," he added.

"The guy obviously knows where the cameras are, but it's like he doesn't care," Derek pointed out looking over the photos, "Sure we can't see his face, but its broad daylight." He finished.

"Nevertheless, nobody sees him doing it," Emily said.

"Five shootings in two weeks, it's about time we got a call." Rossi put in looking at the folder in front of him. "The murder uses a 22 caliber pistol. Single shots to the head in all cases. No known connections between victims," he added.

"Son of Sam all over again," observes Reid.

"One of the reasons they need our help," Hotch said as they went over the rest of the case.

Penelope and Derek were sitting on one the couches in closer to the front the plane, they'd gone over as much as they could from up in the air. Any thing else that had to be done would have to wait till they could get to the New York field office of the FBI. They would be landing in about fifteen minutes so they already had their seat belts on, but they were cuddled up talking.

"I see you got Tyler dressed finally," Pen teased him.

"Well actually I promised him something, and I am not making bad on the promise I made to him," Derek said.

"What did you promise him, handsome?" Penelope asked.

"That his mommy and daddy would be married before July 5th," Derek said, it was the twins birthday and he wasn't letting his son down.

"Derek," Penelope said loud enough that it got the others attention too.

"Something you two want to share with the class?" Emily asked them with smile.

"Yeah, we're getting married before July 5th, so be prepared to be told one day out the blue that we're getting married that day," Derek said before looking at Pen, "No backing out this time, after all I promised him," he said knowing that Pen wouldn't want to let their son down either.

"You are so dead when we get home," Penelope said.

"What ever you say, princess," Derek said before the pilot told them they were about to land over the intercom, "Yeah I'm ready to land," he said with smile giving her a kiss.

The rest the team just smiled at them, they knew somewhat about how they met, but they didn't know everything only Hotch and Haley knew the whole story about the two of them getting together. However they all knew they belonged together it was obvious.

"Who's riding with us?" Derek asked when they got to the two SUV's parked near the plane. Penelope was already going to the passenger's side of the vehicle of the second SUV.

JJ and Emily walked over getting in the back seats leaving Rossi, Hotch and Reid in the first vehicle. Soon as the doors were shut and they were heading down the road to the station JJ took out her phone calling the Detectives in charge to see what so far had been done with the local media.

Emily was going over the case file again while Derek and Penelope talked again.

"Okay, we'll get married before the 5th of July, but only if the night before we get married we both agree we will behave and no sex," Penelope said.

"Did you just say we're not having sex?" Derek asked not hearing part of what she said because JJ was behind him talking on the phone.

Emily started laughing because she'd heard what both of them had said. "No, she said that the night before you get married you're not having sex," she said with laugh, "And you have to behave," she added.

"Woman don't scare me like that I thought I did something and didn't know it," Derek said.

"Oh I'm sure I could think of a few things that you have done and should be in massive trouble for," Pen said, "Like this morning, you were teasing me until I could stand it and finally let me cum, so not fair, I should have punished you for that," she said.

"Say it again, I don't think the person on the phone heard you," JJ said looking at the two them.

"You're off the phone now," Derek said looking at her in the rearview mirror, "Besides you should know that she can't control her mouth by now, should heard what she told my captain on the bomb squad," he replied with smile.

"You tell her and you will will know what I can do with a computer," Pen said.

"I'll risk it," Derek said before he smiled, "She told him that she didn't care if I was under the covers, she wanted me to come to her place so we could have sex," he said before Pen glared at him.

"I miss understood what he said, I thought he said that he'd called in sick or something and he was telling me he was under the covers not undercover," Penelope said while JJ and Emily both laughed at the two them.

"Well it wasn't her fault entirely James had been at the dentist and he'd gotten a root canal done, so he couldn't talk hundred percent, at least that was what Seth told me later that night when he showed up at the fake apartment I was using," Derek said.

"Fake apartment?" JJ asked him.

"Yeah looks real, but its not, just enough to get by on, to make your cover look real," Derek said before they pulled into parking spot at the New York Field Office.

Hotch and the rest the team went up to find SSA Joyner so they could get started working. They got off the elevator and he went over to where Kate was since he was the only one that knew who she was. The team followed him over and not one of them could actually believe what they were seeing the woman was almost a dead ringer for Haley.

After the introductions, Kate introduced them to the detectives in charge of the investigation. It was obvious that they weren't too happy about them being there, but they'd dealt with worse before. Couple police departments had hated them when they'd gotten there in the past, but by the time they left they were glad they'd come.

Penelope and JJ were standing beside each other while Morgan, Reid, Rossi were talking to the detectives, Emily was look at the police board, while Kate and Hotch were talking about something as well.

"Is it just me or is she looking a hell of a lot like Haley?" Pen asked.

"It's not just you," JJ said stunned at the resemblance, "But Haley is hundred times better," she added.

"Got that right," Penelope added before they joined the others, she stood beside Derek holding the computer she'd brought with her.

Few minutes later Derek, JJ, and Rossi are going to the latest crime scene with Detective Brustin. Penelope is going to access the city's surveillance system in the surveillance room. One of the officers escorts her there. Soon as the others are all busy doing what they need to do and Emily was talking to Detective Cooper about what they knew.

Kate and Hotch were left standing while the others had gone to do what needed to be done, "Can we talk?" she asked.

Hotch nodded following her into one the offices behind them, "You seem to be handling yourself out there," he said.

"I have gotten more resistance than I have in a long time," Kate said, "What do you know about Derek Morgan?" She asked looking at Hotch for a response.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you liked, had to go to to find some of this, it's been while since I have watched the first part which started in season three, but hope you enjoyed so far. **


	4. One Day It Will Be

**Hard To Get Back  
Chapter 4  
One Day It Will Be**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing. Thanks to Kathy for the help, you got me out my writers block a lot on this chapter. I for the life me can't remember the police officer that Penelope was working with so if somebody could help me on that, the site says Lisa something as Moe Daniels, now was Lisa her character name?**

"_What do you know about Derek Morgan?" _

There were few things going through Hotch's mind when Kate asked that every last one of them were good, better than good. "Why are you asking?" Hotch asked.

"It's been two weeks, we haven't caught a break, we both know if I didn't call you that they would have," Kate said, "Brass made it clear, I don't bring this home, then I'm out, and SSA Morgan's first in line for the promotion," she said, "What do you know about him?" she asked again.

"You could look it up, his personnel file has it all," Hotch said, "But he's damn good agent," he said with slight smile, there was more to Derek than being an agent, his badge and gun didn't make him, Penelope and the twins were who made Derek, Derek. The real him couldn't be found in an office, at a desk or in the field, sure he was himself there, but there was the other side of Derek that came out around his family that he kept hidden.

"He could run a field office?" Kate asked, "Deal with the politics, wouldn't mind working past the normal hours?" she asked, "I've read his file, Bomb Squad, the expert for obsession cases on your team," she said.

"Morgan could cut it as unit chief," Hotch said, he knew that he could do it, the only question was would he willing transfer here, that was the real question, but he wasn't going to tell Kate that.

"Good to know that in the future he could hack it," Kate said, "But I'm getting this Unsub," she said.

"I never doubted you," Hotch said, "What can I do to help you?"

"You helping me catch this asshole is all I need," Kate said before they walked out the office.

Mean while Penelope who had gotten settled in to the city's surveillance room that had all the cameras for the city was talking to Lisa who was the officer in charge of the cameras. She'd sat her nobly things out on the desk to the side so she could have her light that she always needed.

They were talking about it just being the two of them in there before Penelope thought of something, "Do you want to see a fox?" Penelope asked, when Lisa didn't say anything she asked "Can you pull up the surveillance camera at the latest crime scene?" she asked. Lisa pulled it up for her and when she saw Derek standing there on the platform she smiled even brighter, "The Chocolate God of Thunder standing there is my handsome fiancé," Penelope said.

"You sure got lucky," Lisa said looking at Derek, "When did you meet him?" she asked.

"June of '01, I saved him from his buddies birthday surprise, he hadn't felt like celebrating and he'd dragged me on the dance floor, where we stayed most the night," Penelope said with smile before she looked back in her bag taking out the photo of Derek, her and the twins before showing it to Lisa.

"They're adorable, how old?" she asked.

"Two, we've been trying to get hitched, but work keeps getting in our way," Penelope said, "That's Jess, she's daddy's little girl, she's the oldest of the two by an hour," she replied, "Tyler was clinging to Derek this morning when we were trying to leave," she said, "He hates it when his daddy has to go."

Lisa handed Penelope the picture back before Pen sat the picture beside one the computers so she could look at it as much as she needed to, it helped her out when things got tough, "I hope you can find the time to get married finally," Lisa said.

"You and me both," Pen said before looking over at the computer one more time at her hot stuff, she loved Derek and their kids.

Derek, JJ, and Rossi were at the latest crime scene with Detective Brustin. They had been looking over everything and the description that the people on the train had given was varied, some said black, others Asian or Puerto Rican. They all said he had on a hood though; it was black and pulled over his head.

"The pistol that the Unsub used is the same model that Mossad uses to carry out executions," Rossi said.

"A .22 pistol," Brustin states.

"He could have taken the guy out and not been seen by the camera, he did it on purpose," Derek said looking up at the camera in one the corners before looking back to Rossi and the other detective.

Emily, Hotch, Detective Cooper and Kate were working things over about the case at the field office. They were going back over what they already had studying the pictures of the different crime scenes they'd had in the last two weeks. All of the victims were different, but all had been men so far. .22 caliber pistol to the back of the head, none of the vics had seen it coming either.

"The Unsub doesn't have a type," Emily said, "Besides being men, the locations are all different," she added.

Reid was at the police board looking over the little bit they had up in the board that they did know. It was about that time that Kate's phone started ringing, she stepped away taking it, after minute or two she came back over. "There was another shooting," she replied.

"Where?" Hotch asked her.

Once Kate told them where it was they left to go to the scene. Reid called Derek and the others letting them know since it was less than half block from where they were at already, also telling them that they were on their way there as well.

Rossi was looking over the newest victim, there was already a crowd gathering after people had realized that it was a gun shot that had gone off and that somebody was dead. JJ was on the phone already like she usually was and Brustin was trying to make sure people stayed back and didn't get into the crime scene. So far they were the only officers there besides one other one that had gotten the call.

Derek was on the phone with Pen who was going over the video footage trying to see where the guy had come from. He was also trying to help Brustin keep people back since it was only then. He looked over seeing Hotch and them pulling up and was glad. "I'll call you back in few, baby girl, Hotch just got here," he said hearing one her normal retorts before she hung up.

"Hey, do you have anything on the guy?" Hotch asked.

"Right now best we got is from the vendor over there," Derek said, "The vic had ordered lunch and was walking away, he didn't even notice at first, never saw anybody else, just the guy go down couple minutes later," he replied.

Kate walked over to where Hotch and Derek were talking since Morgan had went straight to Hotch instead of her and she was the lead on this not Hotch. "Did you touch the scene?" she asked looking at Morgan.

"No, we've been keeping the by standers back, the forensic team just showed up seconds before you all did and haven't had time to start processing," Derek said looking at her, what did she think he was stupid or something. After second he brushed it off before he walked back over to where Rossi and the others where at.

Cooper, Brustin, Derek and Kate were standing few feet away from the traffic lights ten minutes later. Morgan hadn't had chance to get back to Penelope about the footage, soon as they had the guy taken out of there he was going over there himself, he really wanted to see her instead of just talking to her, because right now he was getting nowhere with Kate it was like everything he said was wrong. He'd offered to to help the other agents and cops block the people, since they'd started getting close again, but some more cops had showed up finally, before they had she'd pretty much ignored what he'd said about helping the few cops they had.

Hotch had agreed with him, that they needed the extra help, but before Derek could do anything Kate said they were fine and had it covered. Derek had walked off going to see if David and Reid needed help, Hotch going with him since Kate walked off to talk to JJ who was going to talk to the media again off the record about keeping this quiet.

"Nobody got a clean look," Cooper said before looking over at Derek.

"It was over in flash, he was probably gone before anybody realized what happened," Morgan said looking up at the camera before back at them.

"Is this what it was like during Son of Sam?" Kate asks Detective Brustin.

"First thing we realized then was if the violence was truly random there was no real way to stop it," Brustin said.

"From the placement of that camera odds are the only view they are going to get is the back of his head when he was running away," Derek said, which he thought was true, Penelope would have called him back lot sooner, so far he hadn't heard from her.

"Let's not be hasty on what we do or do not have," Kate said before she walked off giving Derek another look, he was really getting annoyed with her, what in the hell had he done to her.

"Looks like the woman has spoken," Brustin said before walking off with Detective Cooper behind him.

Derek turned around looking at Hotch, "Wanna tell me why I'm catching attitude from her?" he asked, "I mean, I'm trying to do my best here, but every time I suggest something she practically bits my head off," he said.

"You haven't done anything wrong," Hotch said, "You have survived longer than I did when I first met her without firing right back," He added.

"Then what is it?" Morgan asked him, there had to be something that was pissing this woman off.

Hotch wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Derek right now, not because he didn't think he deserved it because he did, he deserved it ten fold, every thing he'd done for him and making sure that Jack and him got to see each other. He just didn't want to loose him, he was one the best agents he had, it would be a blow to lose him. He also knew that if Derek left that Penelope, and the twins would go too.

"It's not official yet, and technically I'm not supposed to say anything to you, but might as well," Hotch said, "FBI brass has made it perfectly clear that if she doesn't bring this case home they will be reassigning her," He said seeing Morgan's expression, "And you're at the top of the list to replace her," he finished before Derek gave him a hesitant look.

"You gotta be kidding me," Derek said, "Why would she ever think I'd take the job, I got my family in Virginia," he said.

"I don't want to lose you on the team, but you're damn good agent, you're good at your job, you don't back down and you get it done, and the higher ups know that, and can see it too," Hotch said.

"What happened to the Bureau patting itself on the back for stealing her away from Scotland Yard?" Derek asked.

"I don't know, haven't seen her in years or heard from her either," Hotch said shacking his head, "Politics are different up here, you either go with the flow and get stepped on, or you take charge," he said, "As you can tell she doesn't pull punches she gives them," he finished.

"I'm going to go see if Penelope got anything, I really need to get out of here for while," Derek said, "One more remark and I'm going to loose the last control I got," he said.

"Go ahead, when we leave we're heading back to the office," Hotch said, "Just don't get too distracted," he teased a little.

"I know when to make out and when to just flirt," Derek said with smile before he went over to the SUV and took off to the city's surveillance place where Penelope was at.

"Hey hot stuff," Penelope said when Derek walked in, "You come to visit or just to see what we had?" She asked.

"Both, plus I had to get away for little, I'm about to go off on that little…" he started.

"Derek Morgan, you even dare I will spank you," Penelope said giving him a look, "No name calling till we are at the hotel room tonight, then you can vent all you want," she said before the door opened up and Lisa came back in.

"Hi," Lisa said.

"Hey," Derek said back.

"We have nothing but a back view," Penelope said, "I'm still running it through my computer software trying to get the height and stuff," she said.

"Okay, I got like five minutes before I head back, baby girl, I'll just sit here," Derek said.

"Where are my manners," Penelope said out lout, "Lisa, meet Derek, Derek this is Lisa, I think I'm slowly converting her," she teased with smile.

"One these days you're going to have everybody with those little things around them," Derek said giving her a quick kiss before sitting down in the other chair in the room.

"I could leave you two alone for few minutes," Lisa offered.

"You leave us alone right now and I'm going to jump him," Penelope said with a giggle.

"Behave, woman," Derek said back looking at Lisa who was smiling which meant that his baby girl probably had been talking about him already.

It was twenty minutes later and Derek got back to the Field office, Penelope had gone over the footage some more and by the time that he'd gotten to the elevator to go back up where the others were she'd let him know she was sending it now, and that they had problem.

Derek got off the elevator walking over to where Hotch and Emily were standing telling the others they had something, but it wasn't good at all.

"I've gone over this and over this," Penelope said on the cell phone which Derek had put on speaker, "Either this guy has gotten taller over night, or something else freaky has happened it is not the same guy," she said.

"What?" Kate asked her, "Maybe he changed his shoes or something," She stated.

"It is not possible for a person to get this taller over night," Pen said little annoyed herself.

"So this shooting could be separate from the others, or a copy cat," Emily said.

"We can't rule anything out," Kate said.

"No we can't," Derek said, "We should be out there tonight too," he added.

"It's late, we can start fresh in the morning," Kate said.

"What?" Derek asked, "We can be out there on the streets, we can actually do something," he added.

"We are tired, and this latest killing could be a copy cat," Kate said with an annoying tone in her voice, and her bosses wanted him to take her place, like he'd ever work out.

"Out there we can do something," Derek continued.

"And the bosses think that he can do my job," Kate said out loud with huff to herself.

"Excuse me," Derek asked, he could have sworn she just said that, what the hell.

Hotch had tried to let them talk it out, but now Kate was pushing and he knew that Derek wouldn't hesitate to go off, and it wasn't going to be pretty either, "It's not your call," he finally said looking over at Derek.

Derek was dumbfounded, and he had no words at all, he wasn't that damn tired, Hotch had just agreed with the clone, "One day it will be," Derek added before he walked off he was pissed. He took out his cell and called Penelope back, he'd hung up earlier, but now he was ready to punch the shit out of something and he needed to hear her voice.

"Hey, handsome," Pen said, "You coming to get me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon as I can, baby girl," he said.

"What's wrong, I can hear it in your voice, what did the little Haley clone do now?" She asked.

"If I start telling you now I won't stop and I'll go back up there and go off," Derek said.

"What did Hotch say to her?" Penelope asked.

"He agreed with the bitch," Derek said before he got off the elevator going out to one the SUV's. He needed to be near his princess soon or he was going to snap and he was ready to start swinging and he didn't care who was on the receiving end.

**TBC**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews hope you enjoyed. Thanks Kathy for the help of getting this out, I would had complete block for another day.**


	5. Take or Don't Take

**Hard To Get Back  
Chapter 5  
Take or Don't Take**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews glad you all enjoyed don't anything. **

Penelope hadn't said anything after they'd gotten upstairs, by the time Derek had gotten her and they had drove back to the hotel the rest the team was in the lobby. Derek had gone straight up to their room, he wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody, and she knew that they would have it out if he went over.

Pen had however for few minutes, she congratulated JJ on being pregnant giving her a hug and then gone up, now she was sitting on the bed in the hotel room trying to figure out how to talk to Derek, he was pacing back and forth at the moment. He'd taken his badge and gun putting them on the nightstand before shedding his shirt.

She knew when he was pissed off that he'd pace, and he hated having anything touching him, clothes wise at least. "Handsome, please sit," she finally said, "I'm going to be sick if you don't," she added because he was making her dizzy.

"Sorry, but I can't sit down, I mean what the hell, first he says I'm not doing anything wrong and less than an hour later he tells me it's not my damn call?" Derek asked, "What in the hell changed in an hour, no half hour, hell he was fucking joking about us not making out, now he's taking her side," he said peeling his pants off and kicking them away, "I need a shower," he said.

"Stop," Penelope said blocking the way to the bathroom, "I'm not letting you go in there like this; you'll punch the wall, I know you," she said, "We're going to talk," she added.

"What is to talk about, he took her side, somebody could get killed because we're here instead of out there, no wonder they want to kick her out," Derek said.

"Wait, what?" Pen asked.

"She doesn't get the Unsub she's being reassigned," Derek said, "Which she should be, she doesn't know how to do her damn job and she's criticizing me," he literally yelled out, "I have done hell of a lot better at her job than she has in the last two weeks, I've done that job for the last year off and on," he said.

"I know, handsome, she doesn't," Penelope said.

"He didn't tell her that, he said it wasn't my call, I've made more calls lately and they turned out to be good ones, if somebody dies because of her it will be on her, you're not supposed to give up,"

"STOP," Penelope shouted back getting his attention.

"Sorry baby girl," Derek said before he sat down on the bed, "I just don't get it, how the hell can he take her side?" he asked looking at the floor.

Pen sat down beside him, "I don't know, hot stuff, but I know one thing, Haley can never know about the clone part, it would kill her, what the hell does he think he's doing?" she asked.

"I don't give a damn who she looks like, you don't screw over a friend for a damn clone of your ex wife," Morgan said getting up again going to the bathroom slamming the door, but he didn't lock it. He'd never lock his baby girl out of anything or any where. He loved her and most the time she could fix things, but this, it couldn't be fixed, not with an apology.

"I'm going to get us some ice and sodas," Pen said, "I'll be back in few minutes, baby," she said letting him have some time to think.

"When you come back you better get your cute little ass in here, baby girl," Derek said back with slight smile.

"I will," she said before grabbing the bucket from the small sink near their door that had a mini fridge under it, she wanted a Coke and she knew Derek could use something too, even if they couldn't drink alcohol at the moment they could always pretend.

It was two to a room except JJ who was in the room that Will had gotten when he'd got there. Penelope was going around the corner and Rossi about ran into her.

"Sorry, blind spot," Pen said stopping before they crashed, "Why aren't you in your room?" she asked.

"I'm sharing with Reid," Rossi said, "Emily and Hotch got their own room since JJ is stay in Will's room and you're in Morgan's," he said.

"Let me guess, the clone is in the damn room with our boss?" Pen asked getting a shocked look from Rossi, "What you thought Derek was going to be the only one pissed off, trust me, never mess with him because you get two pissed off people," Penelope said, "Night David," she added before walking away.

Rossi turned around going after Penelope, he wouldn't stop her if she wanted to yell at Hotch, hell he wanted to do it too, he hadn't any reason to reprimand Derek in front of everybody, and you just don't do that, in his book, and especially to one your closest friends.

"Following me?" Penelope asked.

"No, making sure trouble doesn't find you," Rossi said.

"Sure you want to be in firing range if certain knock off shows up?" Pen asked.

"You'd wait till nobody was expecting it and go after them with a computer," Rossi said.

"Learned the hard way not to mess with Derek or his woman?" Pen asked with a smile.

"I know I'd rather have you on my side than be open to attack," Rossi said with laugh.

"Well the clone thingy is going to learn too, you don't mess with my fiancé and get away with it," Penelope said.

"Good thing we're all friends now," Rossi said, "At least I know I'm safe," he added.

Penelope smiled, she'd sent him an anonyms letter letting him know he messed with Derek Morgan again, pissed him off, upset him, did any thing that irritated him, he would be finding a way to get his bullets out the change machine at work and how to fix what she did to his personnel file, she'd went through and changed everything on his file, she just didn't summit it, Morgan had found out what she was up to and stopped her before she could finish. "Just be lucky that Derek stopped me or I would have finished," she said, "However now I know you're just an old softy underneath it all," she said, "Thanks for the escort, I'm going to lock ourselves in now, behave," she said with giggle.

Penelope and Derek were snuggled up laying on the bed hour later; she'd joined him in the shower and had relieved some of his stress, they'd had sex in the shower. He had been going off again about Kate and she'd had enough pushing him against the wall and shutting him up with a kiss which ended with them on the shower floor after they had rough sex against the tiled wall.

"No shouting this time, but what did you mean earlier when you said about her being removed or something?" Penelope asked.

"Today before I came to see if you had anything, Hotch said that if she doesn't catch the guy that she's being reassigned," Derek said.

"So did he tell you who's up for the promotion of running that field off, is that why you're pissed off too?" Pen asked.

"Yeah, and she's being a bitch to me just because I'm the one that is up for the job, I didn't do shit, never asked for the job either," Morgan said turning over on his side looking at Penelope.

"They want you?" Pen asked, it wasn't shock it was nervousness in her voice.

"I don't want the job though, I want to stay where we are, I mean our family is in Virginia, it is the only place that has ever felt like home," he said.

"I know, but Derek, it's two hours away at the most, it's not something I'd want to do, but you deserve this, handsome, we could make it work," Penelope offered.

"Why should I make something work when I already got something that works, our lives are perfect except for getting in the way when we try to get married, but other than that, we have it made, why work twice as hard to get something I don't want?" he asked.

"Are you hundred percent sure, because it might be long time before another chance like this comes," Penelope said wrapping her arm around his waist.

"I'm sure, I don't want to run a field office, I want to be in the field, the last year has been nice taste of what it would be like, but to have Hotch's job fun time, hell no," Morgan said before he kissed her.

"Does this mean the storm has calmed to rain?" Penelope asked him.

"I didn't mean to get so pissed off, or start shouting back and forth with you," Derek said.

"Well you were ready to go and punch the shit out of Kate or Hotch, I had to get mean for little bit too, can't having you punching people, not the smartest move, hot stuff," she said.

"Good thing I have you to help," Derek said before he started tickling her making her squeal, "What you going to do if I misbehave tonight?" he asked nipping at her neck.

"I'd never stop you if you wanted to have some fun tonight, handsome," Pen said kissing him.

"Who's next door?" Derek asked her.

"How should I know, I came in before anybody started to their rooms," Pen said with a moan.

"Oh well, better try not to scream, baby girl," Morgan said before he moved down kissing his way to her center pushing up the shirt she'd put on, which was his. He kissed her there before pushing his tongue inside making her moan as he flicked it over her clit.

"You're going to make that hard, hot stuff," she said back before she grabbed the head board arching up as he sucked her clit into his mouth.

"Derek, shit," Penelope moaned little louder than she should have, but she didn't care.

It was almost six-thirty the next morning when Penelope got up, she knew it was going to be a long day, she'd hoped that maybe after the wake up calls she'd gotten for some extra loving through out the night that maybe Derek wouldn't be as tense as he had been the night before.

She was sore like she hadn't been since the last time she's spent half the night trying to make Derek feel better, that had been a year ago, more than a year ago really, it had been after he'd gotten arrested in Chicago. She'd been with him when the asshole arrested him; she'd called Hotch telling him that Morgan really needed his help and the teams. Once he'd gotten out there, they'd spent the weekend mostly cuddled up, he hadn't wanted to talk, he finally had though, and she'd made sure he knew she wasn't going to judge him.

After a week of just snuggling up at night, and be with the kids during the day. He hadn't wanted to do anything he'd taken her out to dinner, afterwards he'd finally talked. Few days later she'd walked into their bedroom and he started kissing her, it was hours before they came up for air.

"Morning Princess," Derek said from the bathroom door.

"I'll show you a good morning, hot stuff, just get back in bed with me," Penelope said.

"We gotta be up in twenty minutes and down stairs in forty-five, what I want to do to you I can't do in that amount of time," Derek said.

"Here is hoping we catch the Unsub and that copy cat, if it is a copy cat," Pen said pulling the covers away, "Did you get enough sleep handsome?" she asked.

"I always do with you beside me," Derek said kissing her before somebody knocked on their door.

"GO AWAY," they both shouted before JJ walked into their room.

"Like that will work," she said with a laugh, "We're getting breakfast then going to the field office," JJ said, "You want a lift to the surveillance office?" she asked Pen.

"Derek's taking me," Pen said.

"Yeah about that," JJ started before Rossi came into the room.

"What the hell, I want five minutes to get dressed, then everybody can gang up in here," Penelope said, "Turn around now," she added before she went towards the bathroom grabbing her bag once Rossi turned around and JJ too.

Five minutes later Penelope came back out the bathroom, she was dressed but she hadn't had time to do anything else. JJ wasn't in the room now, Derek and Rossi were talking about something and she went over with smile.

"So why did you interrupt morning sex again?" Pen asked.

"You ready?" Rossi asked her.

"Does it look like I'm ready?" she asked giving him a look.

"Can you be ready in like ten minutes?" Derek asked.

"I'll put my make up on in the SUV; I've done it before, what is the rush anyway?" She asked.

"We're leaving little earlier, that is all," Derek said.

"Okay," Pen said before the room door opened up, "Okay that is it," she said turning around to see Hotch standing there, "Get the hell out of this room and so help me god if anybody else disturbs Derek or me for the next two minutes I will be rearranging personal files, and be sending Straus some documents," Penelope said, looking behind Hotch finding the little bitch, "Nobody is safe from what I will do on the computer, you will all be on opposite sides of the world," she added before taking Derek's hand, grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

"What is with her?" Kate asked stunned.

"You pissed Derek off, now you can feel the wrath of Penelope," Rossi said before leaving the room too, "Oh and I'd stay out of the firing range of her, because she will send your files to the White House if you piss her off again," he added, "Or you'll find the bullets to your gun in the vending machine coin thing, how the hell she did that I will never figure out," he said with a laugh before walking off.

"Did you talk to them?" Hotch asked David.

"If you want me to tell them to not have sex so she can sleep, I won't do it," Rossi said, "If I had to deal with those two screaming at one in the morning the first case that I worked with you all and she came along, then Kate will have to deal as well," he said with huge smile on his face.

"Like I said, he couldn't do my job, he'd be too damn busy screwing his co-workers," Kate said.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, I might be able to get the next chapter up tonight if not it will be tomorrow. **


	6. Where I'm Standing

**Hard To Get Back  
Chapter 6  
Where I'm Standing**

**AN: I don't own anything, thanks for the reviews hope you all enjoy, and Kathy this is for you. =)**

Derek had dropped Pen off leaving her to spend the day with Lisa again. Pen had been ranting the entire way there about the little thing being in their room. Derek was trying not to laugh at the things that Penelope said she was going to do to Kate if she even looked at them wrong.

He was not as pissed as he had been last night, but he wasn't happy at all. Derek still felt like he'd been stabbed in the back, he had hard time trusting people as it was. Morgan pulled up parking the SUV giving Penelope a call. "Hey, baby girl, I'm here in one piece," he said with smile.

"Okay hot stuff, I'll see you later, try to resist punching things that have give, and that don't have give," Penelope said.

"I'll try," he said before he hung up going into the building. Why couldn't Penelope be here, if he had her near he could resist the urge to knock the shit out of somebody, but she was there trying to do her job, he'd do his best. He was just hoping they caught this guy soon or guys since they had the other one now.

JJ meet him at the elevator with slight smile, "Hey mom to be," he teased with smile of his on, "So how you doing?"

"Hello to you too, you got minute?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, you can save me from the lions den," Morgan said, "What you need, me make sure you don't drink coffee, cause I tell you I can't help much, if you started crying I'd give in second, can't deal with crying woman," he said.

"I remember, I thought Pen was going to take your head off when you told her she couldn't have coffee," JJ said, "I was actually wondering, how do you do this?" she asked.

"You want to be Profiler?" He asked.

"No, I mean be an agent and a parent, how do you manage both?" JJ asked.

"Manage, I think that is for somebody else, it took me bribing my two year old to get him dressed and to Haley so I could get on the plane," Derek said, "But, it's instincts, trust me, once you have your kid in your arms, everything else stops coming first and they are number one," he said with smile, "Just don't forget to find time for yourself too, it is needed as well," he added.

"I'm going to be horrible at this, I'm going to crack every time they cry," JJ said.

"You'll be great mom, JJ, aren't you the one that told me that I'd be a great dad?" He asked.

"I know, and you are, you even make sure that Hotch gets to see Jack on the weekends when he's supposed to have him, you do his paper work when he needs you to," JJ said.

"I have no idea how to do your job, but I could try," Derek said, "I've seen your office, JJ, it looks like the neatest disaster zone I've seen, files after files, I'd be drowned in there," he replied.

"I wasn't asking you to do my job," JJ said, "I was just really needing some advice, and well you haven't ever freaked out about leaving them and going on the job," JJ replied.

"You are joking right?" Derek asked her, "Besides last night since it was so late, and I knew that Haley would be asleep, I call home all the time, I can't go to bed less I hear them, if I can't call them I got CD of their voices, I gotta know they are okay," He said with smile, "It's those parenting instincts, when Pen's at home with them, we are up for few hours on the video chat talking," he admitted.

"Thanks, I think I really needed that," JJ said, "so Pen blew up at the clone huh?" JJ asked going back to that morning, she'd heard them from her room.

"Yeah, few other things she said she was going to do too if she didn't back off, something about surveillance cameras in here," Derek said.

"She's going to have the wrath of Penelope on her hands if she doesn't watch out, and we know what happened with Rossi and Gideon," JJ said.

"I'd forgotten what she did to him, I was trying not to laugh, but sorry he should have never called my Goddess stupid and thought he'd get away with it and not get her wrath," Derek said with smile, "I still can't believe she put the blurry pick of him Photoshoped on that DVD, he couldn't prove she did it," he said.

"Did she send the picture to Straus?" JJ asked.

"No, he went to her office that afternoon after the class and apologized, she was about to hit the send button on the email too, I wasn't stopping her either," Derek said, "You don't call my baby girl stupid and get away with it, I actually came up with the idea, she wanted to paint his office pink or send sex toys to Straus or Hotch from him for few weeks, I talked her off that ledge, and onto the other one," Derek explained.

"Remind me to never piss you two off, the idea of you sending sex toys from me to somebody would about kill me," JJ said.

"I couldn't do that to you, Jayje," Derek said, "Plus the odds of you pissing me off, slim to none, unless you decide to take my IPod then we going to have problem," he said with smile.

"I'll remember to tell Reid that," JJ teased before they walked over to where the others were standing.

"I thought you got lost," Emily said.

"No, didn't get lost, just found Derek," JJ said.

"The Lioness is in her den at the moment," Detective Cooper said, "You're safe," he added.

"Here is just hoping she lays off," JJ said, "It's one thing to say you can't do something because you don't know something, but to say he's screwing Pen just because they are co-workers, she needs her brain checked," she said before she thought about what she said, "did I just say that out loud?" she asked.

"Penelope's got the camera up in here, one wrong move and she's transferring her to Alaska," Derek said, "That should set her straight."

"Set who straight?" Hotch asked coming up.

"Do we have anything else?" Morgan said changing the subject completely ignoring what Hotch had asked.

Before anybody could answer him the phone started ringing, Derek hit the button for the speaker phone, "What you got for us, baby girl?" he asked.

Penelope was about to tell them something else however one the screens that they had up on the other shoots, they were covering the past crime scenes to see if anybody would come back, and one the screens on another place that had been requested to be watched was playing, "Oh my god," she said looking at the screen, "I'm sending you live footage," she said before sending it to their computer screen.

The others were standing around the table watching the computer screen as masked gun man shot and killed a woman right in front of them. "Do we have anybody close to there?" Derek asked.

"No," Emily said as they watched, it was no use the woman was dead and they'd just watched her die.

"Where is this at?" Derek asked before Penelope told him, it was obvious that she was probably crying. He was also remembering that he wanted to go out last night and hit the streets, the anger he'd felt was bubbling back up, and soon as he heard where it was at it was no holds bar, "I wanted to get out there last night," he said, "She shouldn't have just been killed, we could have been out there."

"We couldn't have done anything, he would have found another target," Kate said.

"Targets, they are not targets they are people that this bastard is taking out for no reason at all," Morgan said glaring at her, "You could care less about these people you just want to catch the guy,"

"We could not have stopped him from killing more than we could have in the last two weeks," Kate said back, "If you're going to be in this line of work you'll just have to accept that," she added.

"I have been in this line of work for almost a decade, but I would never have made that call," Derek said, "Might be younger than you are but don't think I don't know how to do my job,"

"I don't have to think it I know it, you would have gotten yourself killed probably, I mean you wanted to be there, he shot her, she's dead now and if you'd been there it could have been you," Kate said.

"Stop now," Hotch said it had gone on too long, "It wasn't your call, Morgan, and you need to focus on what we do have," he said.

"From where I'm standing, the only thing you're focused on is her," Derek snapped back, he didn't give a damn.

"You need to take a walk," Hotch said.

"Why, I think you should take the walk?" Derek asked pushing even more, he was pissed somebody was dead when they could have been out there.

"GO," Hotch yelled at him, making everybody standing there flinch.

"You don't have to worry about me wanting or taking your damn job Kate, I'd never want a job that would turn me into a cold hearted bastard that screws over their friends," Derek said before he left.

JJ and Emily looked like they were close to smacking Hotch, neither one them gave a damn, however it was Rossi looked at Kate and Hotch both, "Office now,"

"It'…"

"You dare finish that sentence, I'll be calling the director on you both, now office in there less you want to do this out here," David said, he was the senior agent and he started the BAU so technically he was over both of them if anybody was looking for higher authority, "Emily you're in charge, divide up and hit the streets," he said.

Soon as the office door shut Kate started, "How dare you,"

"How dare me, you have done nothing but antagonize Agent Morgan since we got here, he doesn't give a damn about if they want him to run this office or not, he'd rather be with his fiancé and twins than go anywhere near here, and as for your little comment yesterday, he can run this damn office blind folded if he had to," David said, "Last year he's been helping out while you," he said looking at Hotch, "well you know what the hell he has done for you, and yet you take her side over his, what in the hell is this?" he asked.

"You're wasting time," Kate said.

"No, you pushing him and pushing him until Derek finally snapped out there, that is wasting time, and you both just won yourself a better sleep with one eye open night because Penelope is going to retaliate, and she doesn't even have to be here for it either," David said, "You will be in Alaska so fast you won't know what hit you," he said to Kate, "And you, are you insane or something, you know what she could do to you, but she won't have to come up with something clever to punish you, she'll make damn sure you don't get to see Jack for the longest time," he said, "Without Derek helping you out you wouldn't have gotten to see him as much as you have, and you go and screw that up by taking her damn side over his and then yell at him in front of everybody, there are hell of lot better ways to tell somebody it isn't right or to rethink things, you DON'T reprimand them in front of their friends and co-workers," Rossi said

"Are you done?" Hotch asked him.

"NO, I'm not done, because I'm going to go and find Derek, and so help me if he gets hurt or something because of this, you will be explaining to Penelope what the hell you just did, not to mention Tyler and Jessica," Rossi said before he walked out the office slamming the door.

Nobody said a word when David walked by, they didn't even look back at the office. Death warrants had already been signed, and the two standing in the office had just signed theirs.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you liked, I couldn't help, I had to have David go off, and technically if he hadn't retired he would be in charge still of the BAU, and well somebody had to give them a yelling too since They both went at Derek. **


	7. I'll Pull You Out Myself

**Hard To Get Back  
Chapter 7  
Pull You Out Myself**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews; I'm glad you all enjoyed and I'm putting the Rossi and Derek scene in here with some extra bonuses.**

Penelope was sitting in the surveillance office, she'd heard the entire conversation on the phone, nobody had turned the speaker off, and she was trying to not go and punch the crap out two people at the moment, she'd heard Rossi yelling at Hotch and Kate before they went into the office so now she was trying to think of where Derek would have gone.

"Do you have the traffic cameras for our hotel?" Penelope finally asked finding her voice again.

Lisa didn't ask why she just brought it up, "He's not there," Lisa said before the door opened to the room they were in and Derek walked in, "He's here though,"

"I'll be back in half hour tops," Penelope said grabbing her purse, "Anybody calls that resembles the voices that just got their names on the list of people that crossed me tell them I said to get it themselves," she said before going over to Derek, "Come on, handsome, we're going to the hotel, both of us need to be in a no swinging zone right now, and no computer zone," she replied taking his hand and leading the way back out the door.

Rossi showed up at the hotel after he'd gone to get Penelope case Derek needed her, he'd found out they'd both went back to the hotel once he'd talked to Lisa. He was glad that Pen had left with him instead of doing about a million things that she could have done right then with all the computers in front of her, that was one relief, but he knew that she'd over heard the conversation, or rather her fiancé being pretty much attacked back at the office.

Derek and Pen were sitting on two the bar stools, Derek had beer glass in front of him, but it was obvious he hadn't touched it, he was staring at it and they were talking about something. He walked over before he sat down on the other side of Morgan.

"Can you give us minute?" David asked Penelope, he knew that she'd heard everything, but he didn't know if Derek had told her about the promotion.

"I'll be in the room, come and get me before you go, after all I need ride back," Pen said before she gave Derek a kiss. She knew that Rossi wasn't going to yell at him, it was more of a search and find, Lisa had disconnected the call right after the office door had slammed shut. She could have sworn that she felt the anger from where she was at even over the phone.

Morgan really didn't want her to go, she was the only thing keeping him from really going off like he'd wanted to, she'd talked him out of going back and punching the shit out of Hotch, and he'd about done it, that was why he'd gone to her.

Rossi waited till Penelope was gone before he said anything, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Okay, I'll be fine if people will stop trying to tell me what I should do, four years never once has anybody ever questioned what I said besides Gideon and that was after what Frank did to Sarah, I got that, but this," Morgan said, "I know we can't save everybody, but knowing we could have saved her, and we did nothing."

"It seems that way, because we haven't caught anybody but we've done more in the last day here than they have in two weeks," Rossi said, "I know that you were offered the position of leading the bomb squad in Chicago, six months ago, you turned it down, because you didn't want to leave the BAU, I never said anything, but I was glad you didn't leave, because you and Penelope have pulled everybody together, Straus was going to break the team up, and the two of you kept everybody else sane," Rossi said, "Reid can ramble a lot, but one thing he said that is true, if were to leave, we'd lose Penelope too, and the two go the extra distance, you out there in the field getting the Unsubs, and she finds their trail that they thought they erased," he said, "We've thought there was no end in sight on some of these cases this past year, you never gave up," David said, "That makes a damn good agent, never giving up when others want to, and you keep doing that no matter what anybody says."

"How when I get stoned walled every time I make a suggestion, I was going to help them barricade yesterday before the other officers showed up, and she acted like I didn't know how to do my job when she asked if I touched the damn body, I'm not a damn rookie,"

"She knows if she screws this up then she's gone, they don't care if they got her from Scotland Yard or the CIA, she's going to be reassigned," Rossi said, "Word is you're the one that is up for the position, and you'd do hell of a great job, you've taken charge this past year helping Hotch out to see Jack, he's being the biggest bastard in the world right now, but somewhere he knows that what he pulled back there was the stupidest thing ever," Rossi said, "You've made calls this past year to get sleep when we've wanted to stay up and go, but you knew that we were tired, none of us wanted to just push this off and get sleep, but it wasn't like we could do anything, and yes we could saved her maybe,"

"None of that matters now, I know what it is like to be the one making the calls, you're right on that, and I've wanted to be out there on the streets, but I was tired and I knew if I was that you all were, I didn't want anybody getting hurt from lack of sleep," Morgan said, "That's after days of us at the case, but last night I just wanted to be out there, I needed to know that we were doing the best that we could do," he said.

"You do that, not only here, but at home with Penelope and the kids, you do everything you can to be the best dad you can be to them, you have tried more times than I can count or have scene to marry their mom, this job gets in the way, but you haven't given up even when she has," David said.

"I'm not giving up on what I want, even if that means just me and her there, I'm not going another year without her being my wife," Derek said.

"For that to happen we have to solve this case," David said, "But the real question is would you take this job if you got it?" he asked, "You've done good this year, you could run a field office no doubt about that," he said.

"I don't know, this past year it's felt good being in charge, but I had Hotch and you there too, it wasn't just me calling the shots it was all of us, I might have been the leader, but I had you alls support and you didn't go off if you thought it should go differently, you just told me that maybe we can do it this way, and nine times out of ten I went with that, because it was what was best, sure I had good ideas on how to do things, but it isn't just me doing it," Derek said.

"No it wasn't, but you did what you had to," Rossi said.

"I promised Haley that no matter how crazy things got that Jack would get to see his dad, and I promised Jack that, I know stupid to promise something you can't keep to most the time, but I know what it feels like to want your dad and he's not there, but Hotch isn't dead, he's alive and Jack shouldn't have to know what that feels like, not when his dad is still around," Derek said, "I do the best I can because I know that it can end and I want my kids to know who I was, I go home to them and I don't think about work or anything but them and Penelope, they are my entire world,"

"She shouldn't have said that," Rossi said, "That it could have been you, that's why you snapped back, I had few other thoughts at that moment, you just don't make it personal, and she did," he replied.

"BAU wears people down, and I know I could end up dead or like Gideon, that man was the best, but in the end he simply ran away, and if it wasn't for me, Hotch wouldn't have seen Jack at all this year probably, the only time I see him smiling these days is when he sees Jack, other than that I don't remember single time he's had smile on his face, and what about you?" Derek asked, "How many times have you been married?"

"I get it," David said, "And you got no idea how jealous I am of you, you got the twins and you have lasted longer than any of my marriages combined, sure you're not married yet and life keeps getting in the way of that, but you have what you want, and you don't back down when it comes to protecting your family," Rossi said.

"I just don't want to end up looking back and wishing that I'd done things differently, I mean every time I think I'm finally going to have Pen as my wife, the world gets in the way again and it's three years later and we're still trying to find a day," Derek said.

"I'll make you a deal, if I think you're loosing it I'll pull you out myself," Rossi said, "But right now, I see somebody who wants to get back on the job, or is there another reason you haven't even touched that beer?" he asked before getting up, "Take Penelope back and I'll meet you at the office, and don't worry about being stopped, they already know messing with you again isn't' going to end well," he added before walking away leaving Derek standing there.

Morgan pushed the beer away before he went up to their room to get Pen, "Hey, you ready?" he asked.

"All better?" Penelope asked him.

"Yeah, and you told David about Chicago didn't you?" he asked her.

"What I had to tell somebody, and just Haley wasn't going to do, I needed to tell somebody else, I knew you wouldn't take the job, but it was just too big to keep quiet," Penelope said, "I love you Derek Morgan and you deserve every job offer you get, hell if you got offered job as the section chief you'd turn it down, but you would deserve it," she said before giving him a kiss.

"I already hate the politics of being fill in unit chief I don't' want to ever think about that job," Derek said kissing her back pulling her into a hug, he needed one, "I love you too, baby girl, make sure I don't ever get like that, if I do you and David can kick my ass, because I don't want to become that person," he replied.

"Jess, Ty and me will make sure you stay sane, and I'll let Rossi kick your ass if you turn into as you said a 'cold hearted bastard that screws over his friends.'" Penelope said.

"You heard that?" Derek asked.

"Hot stuff, I was still on the phone, nobody hung it off, I heard everything, oh and Rossi ripped into those two like nobody's business, I'm pretty sure that he put the fear of God into them," Penelope said with a smile, "Now come on handsome, we need to go get back to work," she replied giving him a kiss.

Derek and Rossi walked into Kate's office twenty minutes later and the tension was so intense a knife could have sliced through it. Hotch and Kate were going over something on her desk when they came in.

"You two hit the streets," Kate said before telling them where to go, "The others are already out on there," she added.

"Fine with me," Morgan said turning to go.

"You got anything to say?" Hotch asked him.

"Yeah, soon as you get your head on straight again, your dick out her ass then we can talk, until then no, because I don't deserve to be treated like I have no idea in hell what I'm doing, and I won't let either of you walk on me like I can't do my job, I'd rather never known you," Morgan said before he left the office.

"DEREK," Hotch yelled back at him, but he kept walking, "I said I didn't want him back here till he cooled off," he said looking at Rossi.

"Cools of after what the hell you two said to him, yeah that's never going to happen," Rossi said, "You know he doesn't trust many people and you screwed him over twice already, he's not going to wait for a third," he replied before leaving the office.

**TBC**

**AN: Thanks for the help Kathy, it really helped. **


	8. The Gloves Come Off

**Hard To Get Back  
Chapter 8  
The Gloves Come Off**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and this chapter is for you my readers, hope you enjoy it.**

Penelope was trying to go as fast as she could on the computer trying to find where the newest shooter had come from. Emily and Detective Cooper were chasing him at the moment and the others were on their way there. Pen tracked the guy on one of the cameras while Lisa was pulling the footage to see where he'd come from. They had witnessed another shooting and they couldn't stop it again.

In few minutes Emily and Cooper had caught up to the guy and he turned around shooting Cooper before Emily shot him back. "I need an ambulance," Emily said after kicking the guy's gun away and going back over to where Cooper was lying on the ground bleeding. "You're going to be okay," she said.

It took five minutes for everybody to get there and soon as Hotch and Kate showed up Rossi walked over to them and told them that they had a problem.

"Multiple Unsubs, working together, that only means one thing," Rossi said.

"Terriosm," Hotch said with sigh, "How's he doing?" he asked.

"Took bullet, but he's going to live, they're going to take him to the hospital, Emily's riding with them, I told her to go back to the hotel afterwards, get cleaned up, she's got some blood on her," Rossi said.

"Hey, I'm taking off," Derek said to Rossi, "I convinced her just to go to the hotel and clean up I'm driving her," he said.

"Okay, we'll meet up there in hour," Rossi said, "Make sure she is okay," he added.

"I think she's just shaken up, adrenaline rush too," Derek said before he went over to where Emily was at, "Come on, Em, you can go there later, right now gotta get the blood off yah," he said.

"I'll be fine," Emily said.

"Didn't say you wouldn't, just I don't think if you go to the hospital right now Coopers going to be noticing anything, he's going to be in surgery," Derek said opening the door for her.

"Okay, and thanks," she added.

"No problem," Derek said shutting the door.

Emily smiled to herself, she knew he wasn't over what had happened, and he shouldn't be, but Derek was still being Derek to the rest of them. He was still looking out for them and he'd been right, she did need to get cleaned up and get her mind off what had just happened.

The others had gone back to the office and gone over what they could with the new information that they had discovered in the process of being out on the streets and the newest shooting. It was possibility of eight different shooters; one had just died suicide by cop. Cooper was going to be okay, the bullet had missed his heart and he'd be out in week.

"We go back to the hotel get food then we meet back here in hour," Hotch said, I'll swing by, pick Penelope up, and meet you all there, he replied.

"If you want to keep your anatomy I'd stay clear of our Oracle of Quantico," JJ said, "She's next in line to deball you and few other things," she replied before saying she'd be the one getting Pen. Somebody had to make sure that Penelope didn't kill him; he started it after all knowing how it would go.

"Yeah next time don't leave the phone on when you decide you are going to go off on Derek, she's made it clear you mess with him, you will be on the other side the world and you'll be off the grid," Reid said before he walked off going to the elevator following JJ.

Rossi didn't say anything he didn't have to, the rest the team had spoken for not only him, but how they felt about how Hotch was acting. He just hoped that the next hour didn't go horribly wrong since they were going to get food and go to the hotel to eat.

JJ and Reid had gotten Penelope and offered to pick something up for Lisa, but she'd declined so they'd come back to the hotel. Will met them in the lobby and he looked little tenser than he usually did.

"What's up?" Pen asked, "You look like you're about to blow," she said.

"I'm fine, just like the calm before the storm up there, what in the world happened?" Will asked.

"Oh you don't even want to know," JJ said, "I was there and don't want to know, and making nice with the bitch is so not fun," she replied wrapping her arm around his waist, "I got some food, and then I'm laying down for little bit," she said.

"You okay?" Will asked.

"None of us are okay," Penelope said, "The little blonde thing upstairs is gluten for a punishment of the Penelope Garcia soon to be Morgan kind," she said.

"Felt like I was about to be attacked or something so I came down here," Will said.

"No you won't be getting attacked, however if Hotch or Kate says one more thing to Derek about how to do his job, I'm pretty sure there will be a war between them three, and Penelope has already said somebody is getting transferred to Guam," Reid said.

"Do we even have FBI there?" Pen asked, "I don't care, I'll transfer her to Canada, somewhere so cold that her little clone self can't do any more damage to us," she replied.

"We better get up there with the food before they take each others head off then," JJ said, "Oh and nobody is telling Haley about the cloned part, she's still our friend, and it would kill her," she replied.

"Not to mention end any connection between Hotch and Jack, not even Derek could fix this one," Pen replied.

Morgan was standing outside one the rooms staring at the wall in front of him when the elevator opened few feet down. "Where did you go?" he asked looking up at Will.

"He came down stairs to greet us," JJ said with a smile, "Where we eating, your room or ours?" JJ asked.

"Ours if you want," Pen said, "Wait on second thought your room," Penelope said, "We need to vent and I'm not going to be anywhere near that little bitch,"

"Keep it down, these walls are thin, I don't' need a cat fight too," Will said, he didn't know what was going on, but the way things were tense in that room before he'd gone down stairs , "It's down the hall, I'll take the others their food inside and you go," he said.

"Here, this bag that has their food in it," Penelope said handing Will a bag before they followed JJ to the room.

"Where is everybody else?" Rossi asked Will.

"My room," Will said handing him the bag before leaving before adding, "Oh and I don't know what is going on but if any of you upset JJ, it will not be pretty," He said shutting the door back.

Penelope and Derek were sitting on the floor beside the bed with their backs against it. They had finished eating lunch and were snuggled up the best they could on the floor. Emily had come into the room after they'd started eating, she'd opted out of eating with the clone, and she really didn't want to be near her more than she had to. Rossi had stayed in the other room though, everybody in the room had said he was probably making sure that the troubling duo didn't do it, it was the worst thing any of them could think about and one thing none of them wanted to even believe could be true.

JJ had snuggled up on the bed with Will had closed her eyes, Emily was sitting beside Reid, they were talking quietly and Penelope finally closed her eyes too resting her head on Derek's chest. The six were enjoying their time of quiet before a phone went off and JJ sat up since it was her phone.

"Hour's up," JJ said with a sigh, she'd be glad when this case was over, two days and they all were already tired.

"Can this case be over now?" Emily asked before standing up with groan.

"It'll be over soon and I'm taking week off," Pen said, "I need time with our kids, before I explode," She replied.

"I'm spending the week in bed," Emily said, "Or my bath tub one," she added.

"I got million things I want to do," JJ said with smile before Derek opened the door, "None requires me leaving a bed at all." She said.

"Week with the kids, maybe visit my mom and sisters," Derek said, "Any thing to get out here," he replied.

"Just don't go taken any damn jobs at the bomb squad," JJ said, "You do and I'll let Will kick your ass for our baby and me," she said.

"I'm not, I never was going to take the job, I went home for Devon's funeral, he was good friend, and I wasn't planning on staying, I was just there for one day helping Max out, he was over flowing with stuff and it's hard to fill the bosses shoes when he dies from explosion," Derek said, "They offered, but I declined, you can't get rid me that easily, Jayje," he replied.

"Good to know," Reid said.

"He's not taking this job either," Penelope said, "He doesn't want the clone's job, filling in for Hotch is all he wants and that's for Jack," Pen said.

"Okay, just gotta make sure you're not going anywhere," Emily said, "Without you two we'd be lost," she put in as they walked back to the room where Hotch, Rossi and Kate were at.

Rossi was standing outside the room on the phone soon as they came up he said bye to ever who it was before turning to them, "Hey, you're safe they are down stairs at the moment, or maybe not," he added seeing Kate coming towards them and Hotch was nowhere around.

Reid opened the door to the room that Hotch was staying in, "Did you ever get that problem fixed?" he asked looking over to Pen.

"What problem?" Penelope asked as they all walked in finding Hotch who had slipped by Rossi at some point going back inside.

"You said there was a problem with something?" Reid asked.

"Oh, I was talking about there was a problem with finding a place to get married, last night I looked up places in Virginia, but found one, we're going with either our place or Rossi's if he doesn't mind a wedding?" Pen asked.

"No, need anything else let me know," David said as he took his trash tossing it in the trash can.

Derek and Penelope were sitting away from the others since they were all getting ready to leave soon as they finished deciding who was going where. "We're ready," Hotch finally said looking over at Morgan and Penelope.

"If they can untangle themselves long enough to do their jobs," Kate said looking at them and nobody in the room said a word, except for the one person who was really pissed off now.

"What the hell is your damn problem, we didn't do shit to you this time, we were coming, and thank you very much we know when to have fun and we know when to be serious," Derek said.

"Okay now somebody is just jealous I mean jeez," JJ said looking at Kate.

"I don't give a damn what she is, Penelope stays out of this," Derek said.

"Back off," Hotch said.

"Back off, I don't see you saying shit, I mean I could have sworn you'd say something, it has nothing to do with work now, you're really that obsessed with this clone to even give a damn about your friends, you know the ones that are going to be here after we finish this case?" Derek shouted at him, "Nobody messes with my wife and gets away with it, not even you," he replied.

"You're not even married," Kate commented

"Yeah and you're not his girlfriend, but you sure as hell following him around like puppy dog," Penelope said from where she was standing.

"You're just going to stand there and not say a damn thing?" Derek asked looking at Hotch, "I thought you had a pair, but to actually let somebody just walk all over your friends," he said, "I mean I help you out for the last year making sure you can see Jack and this is how you repay me, taking what friendship we had and destroying it over somebody that looks your ex wife, that's low for even you," he said.

"You can shut the hell up," Hotch said.

"No, I won't two days now all you've done is jump all over me and it didn't start till we got here," Derek said, "Now, you are not even a person I'd want to even consider a friend, you through that away last night,"

"I'm warning you," Hotch said again setting his jaw.

"Warn me all you want, but any friendship we had, died the second you took her damn side over mine, I mean everybody can see it or is your head too far between her legs do even see that?" Derek asked him.

Hotch didn't say anything instead he took a swing punching Derek, and before anybody could even say or do anything, Derek was stunned for second, but soon as he realized he hadn't been dreaming and that Hotch had actually hit him he took swing right back. Hotch blocked the punch which put Derek off balance giving him enough leverage sending them back into the table behind Derek.

Derek hit the table hard, and Hotch came down too, the table didn't like the sudden extra weight and cracked in half breaking which sent them to the ground. Derek growled out when he hit grabbing hold of Hotch's collar punching him in the face and this time he couldn't block it.

Nobody was moving still, they were in a shocked state not believing that Hotch and Derek were actually fighting. The two of them rolled which put Derek on top. He moved getting up leaving Hotch on the ground wiping the blood off his lip, "Has it really come to this, you fighting me?" Derek asked him turning to walk away, but apparently the fight wasn't over, Hotch got up jerking Derek back around with another punch. Derek blocked it bringing his knee up connecting with Hotch's ribs, he hit him just enough to take his breath away.

However, Hotch used it slamming them into the door, which led to the bathroom that was in the room. Derek hit the door of course it hadn't been shut all the way just looked it and they went backwards onto the bathroom floor this time. Derek brought his knee up nailing Hotch in the ribs again before knocking him off again.

"This is your fault," Emily said looking at Kate, "If you'd kept your mouth shut," she said.

"No it would seem you're friend doesn't know when to shut his mouth," Kate said before something landed on her face.

Reid and Rossi were trying not to laugh, but JJ had literally just thrown what had been left of their lunch on Kate's face, "I can't fight you, bitch, but I will do that," JJ said.

Emily and Reid got between Kate and JJ, Will had moved towards JJ to defend her but when there was a crash from the other fight going on Will and Rossi looked over at Derek and Hotch.

"Should we break this up now?" Will asked looking at Rossi.

Rossi nodded as they went over, Rossi grabbed Hotch pulling him out from under Derek while Will grabbed hold of Derek, "Get the fuck off me," Derek said pulling away getting to his feet about to go after Hotch again, but Will got between him pushing him into the chair which was the only thing standing still on this side of the room besides the bed.

"Sit your ass down," Will said, "You move again and I'll be the one handcuffing you to something," he said, "As for you," Will said looking at Kate, "Mess with JJ again, see what happens," he replied.

Kate was standing there trying to wipe her face off, "This," she tried but she couldn't even think of anything then her cell phone stared ringing and it was a message, 'Be very afraid of me you home wrecker, I just made sure that whether you solve this or not that you are reassigned, all I have to do is hit the send button,' it was signed Aaron Hotchner, but Kate knew who had sent it looking over at Penelope and the evil look she was getting.

"Go near her I don't care who you are, I personally know the director of the FBI, I'll make your life hell," Derek said getting up and going over to Penelope.

Will was standing beside JJ, Emil and Reid were in front of her as if protecting her, and Rossi was standing beside Hotch making sure that he didn't go after Derek again. "Now that you two have it out of your system," David said, "And if you both swear you're not going to go at it again, we can go," he said.

"I didn't start throwing the punches," Derek said.

"I didn't start this period," Hotch said.

"The hell you didn't," JJ, Emily, Reid, and Penelope all said in union.

"When we get back to Virginia you two are staying away from each other for while," Rossi said, "Next insult or punch I see coming or hear out your mouth and you won't even know what a job as an Agent is anymore," he said looking at Kate, "And what the hell is the matter with you Aaron, she got you pussy whipped or something hanging over your head, because the last time I saw you act this way was the middle of never," he replied.

"We're going down stairs," JJ said moving towards the door with Will behind her. Reid and Emily followed going out the door, the fight was over and they didn't want another one starting.

"Until this case is solved I'm in charge," Rossi said, "No way in hell I'm letting you call the shots any longer, you are going to get Derek or Hotch killed trying to fight each other because of your stupid remarks," he said looking at Kate, "Derek take Penelope back to the surveillance office and head over to the office," He replied.

Derek grabbed Penelope's bag before they left the room, soon as they got out the room Pen stopped Derek turning him to see the bruise that was already forming on his cheek, Hotch had hit him in the jaw instead of the eye. She kissed the bruise before taking his hand and walking to the elevator.

**TBC**

**AN: Kathy the food part was for you, hope you enjoyed =) **


	9. Don't Leave A Man Behind

**Hard To Get Back  
Chapter 9  
Don't Leave Man Behind  
**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews glad you enjoyed, I own nothing. **

Penelope was going over the surveillance feed again seeing what she could find. She had uploaded her system earlier the day before when they'd gotten there. She was stunned to find that the terrorist cell that they were now calling it had hacked into the surveillance system themselves. She picked up the phone calling Derek to tell them what she had found.

"What you got for me, baby girl?" Derek asked.

"We have a problem," Pen said, "They've been watching," she said then explained how that the terrorist cell had been hacking into the cameras.

"How the hell did they do that?" Emily asked.

"You wouldn't have noticed if you looked at the whole system, but after I checked all 4,468 cameras individually, I've had it up for the last few hours, they hacked into one camera at each crime scene," Penelope said, "They've been watching the whole time," she added.

"We all know what this means," Reid said.

"Yeah," Rossi replied, "We already know that it is a Terrorist group planning a massive attack that was obvious," he said, "But this, they are watching what we do," he said.

"All the murders have taken place near a bridge or a tunnel," Derek said looking over at the board they had up which mapped out all the locations.

"So far there have been seven different shooters in total," Hotch said.

"What if the killings are being used as practice?" JJ asked them, "Test the police's response time." She said.

"If they are doing that then they are not looking to just have one bomb," Kate said, "They are planning two," she added, "If it is this then the goal is always the same, take out the first round of civilians," she stated, "Then they take out the second wave of emergency responders," She explained .

"If they have been watching us this entire time then they know what we have been doing," Derek said.

"The Tarot card, that wasn't them wanting attention," Rossi said.

"That was them telling us that they knew we were watching," Reid said.

"They also know more than likely if bomb goes off then the city shuts down, it's like we're all stuck on the island," JJ said.

"The one advantage that we have right now is that they don't know that we know they're watching," Kate replied, "We need to hit the ground running," She added.

"I'm going to the hospital to check on Cooper and brief Detective Brustin," Emily said.

"I'll go and talk to the commissioner," Rossi said, "Morgan go and talk to homeland security let them know what has been going on and could happen, Reid you and JJ go to the port authorities, Hotch and Kate you go and talk to the Mayor, we meet back here in hour," Rossi said before everybody broke up to go their own way, "Penelope I want you here in that hour and to show us what you have," he added.

"Yes sir," Pen said.

Reid and JJ were leaving when she got a package from another officer. She opened it up and when she did a badge fell out. She smiled, the night before Will, she had the talk about their jobs, and whether she should be in the field or not, they'd also talked about JJ not wanting to give her job up, and that Will didn't either, at least that was what JJ had thought.

Reid looked over at the envelope, "Who's badge?" he asked.

"Will's," JJ said, "He's quitting his job," she replied knowing what it meant without reading the note, "And he's leaving tonight," she added.

Rossi came up behind them looking at it, "Go, Reid can talk to the port authorities alone," he said.

"The man just quit his job for you," Reid said, "Rossi's right I can handle this, and congrads JJ," he added.

"Thanks," JJ said before she took off with the badge and envelope on her way back to the hotel.

Hotch and Kate was walking out the doors of the building, they went to the SUV that Kate had been driving around all day. "We'll get them," Hotch said.

"I know we will, but at what price?" She asked.

"All that matters is that we get them before they can set off any bombs or do anything else," Hotch said going towards the drivers door, Kate went towards the passenger side, however neither of them got close enough to the doors, they were blown back as a car bomb went off, it had been under Kate's SUV.

Penelope and Lisa had been on their way to the Field office when they'd gotten word of a bomb going off. They went back upstairs to the surveillance room; they walked in the door as Rossi called.

"I need you to find everybody," Rossi said, "Call them and find out where they are at." he said, "Reid's here with me, but Morgan and the others are still out in the field." Rossi said.

"Okay, soon as I get hold them, I will call you back," Penelope said hanging up and calling Derek first, she was terrified at the moment, a black SUV that somebody had been driving had blown up, now she had to make sure it wasn't one of theirs.

"What's going on?" Derek asked soon as he answered phone.

"Thank god," Penelope breathed out, "There was an explosion, I'm trying to find out where at the moment, it was a black SUV," she added.

"Is everybody okay?" He asked.

"I don't know, I called you first, Rossi and Reid called me," Penelope said.

"I'll stay on the line while you call the others," Derek said, "Keep thinking positive we're all going to be fine, baby girl," he added knowing that she was probably panicked at the moment, he didn't know if it was true, or who's gotten hurt or if anybody they knew was involved but he didn't want her to freak out.

Penelope dialed Emily next and was relieved that she was also safe, "Where are you at?" She asked.

"I'm following Detective Brustin," Emily said before telling her about where they were going.

"Yeah after 9/11 they had all their ducks in one place so to speak," Derek said.

"Have you gotten hold of anybody else?" Emily asked speeding up to keep up with the car in front of her.

"Derek, and you plus David and Reid called me," Pen said.

"Call JJ," Derek said.

"She was going to the hotel to see Will off," Emily said.

Penelope dialed JJ's phone and got half of the voice mail before the line went dead, few seconds later she lost Derek and Emily as well. She'd never lost all communication with her team and told Lisa that as well. The main person she'd never completely lost contact with was Derek and she was terrified that something was going to happen to him as well. She tried the lines again before Lisa said she found the explosion.

"Oh my god," Penelope said, "That's Hotch and Kate," she said watching before the SUV blew up in front of them she asked Lisa to get another angle on the cameras before she called Rossi back, "I got hold Emily and Derek before the lines went dead, JJ didn't it cut out after her voice mail picked up," She explained.

"Did you find where it was?" Reid asked her.

"Yes," Pen said, "The bomb was under Kate's SUV," Penelope explained.

"That's block from the federal building," Rossi said, "there were never any shootings around here," he added looking at the map.

Hotch slowly got up looking in front of him at the TV screens in the local store, there was fire reflecting off of them and he slowly turned around looking at the SUV, it was on fire and the alarm was going off. Debri was flying around and he could barely hear anything at all. He looked down at his hands noticing the blood all over him.

It took him few more seconds to register the person that was coming towards him; he could barely hear what the guy was asking him. Hotch finally understood what he said and told him to call 911 that there had been and explosion, then he remembered that Kate had been with him.

Derek hoped that Penelope was okay, he hated losing connection with her and at the moment not know what had happened and who had gotten the surprise under their vehicle had him worried. It could be JJ, Hotch and Kate or another SUV that had been out in the field. He might be at odds with Hotch and he didn't like Kate at all, the hell she'd been giving him, but he didn't want them to get hurt. He stopped the SUV when he got to a road block, there were emergency vehicles there. He got out going over finding the person in charge.

The man in charge wasn't going to let Derek through the block after he'd heard Hotch yelling for help, "You don't leave a man behind," Derek said referring to the fact the guy had been in the Marines and their motto was don't leave a man behind no matter what. The guy didn't say anything after that he let Derek go to where Hotch and Kate were at. He watched Derek take off running towards the SUV was parked still on fire.

Derek didn't care about if they were talking or not, didn't give a damn that Kate had been trying to rip him a new one in the last two days, all he cared about right now was getting them out there. "Can we move her?" he asked looking at Hotch.

"No, I tried," Hotch said, they'd told the kid, Sam to get behind the barricade and he'd left like Derek told him to do.

"They're not coming down here, I about got shot trying to get to you two," Derek said, "The person in charge didn't want to cave on letting me by," he added.

"We have to get her out of here or she's going to bleed out," Hotch said.

"We'll figure out something," Derek said, before his phone started ringing, he answered it before looking up.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking around for the guy that he'd sent away before spotting him, "Hotch, the kid, he's the bomber," Derek said in disbelief.

"Go," Hotch said looking up at Derek before he took off after the Unsub or at least one of them.

Penelope called Rossi back after she'd let Derek know about the bomber who'd been talking to Hotch since the explosion. JJ, Reid, Emily and Rossi were all standing in the room as Pen told them that the bomb had been under Kate's SUV.

"It wasn't planted there when they parked it, somebody put the bomb under it after they came back from talking to the Mayor," Pen said as she sent the image to Rossi and them.

"Find out how we can help Derek out and we gotta get ambulance to Hotch and Kate," Rossi said.

"I can do both," Penelope said before she hung up.

Kate was trying to move but she couldn't, Hotch was trying to distract her. However right before an ambulance which came from the other direction pulled up she passed out.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, the next chapter is going to skip to after the guy electrocuted himself in front of Derek so just warning you, will start after that. **


	10. Second Explosion

**Hard To Get Back  
Chapter 10  
Second Explosion**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

Derek was walking back to his SUV where he'd left it after he'd chased the guy to the subway. The kid had electrocuted himself right in front of him, the sight was still burned into his brain. He was wanting to get back to where Hotch and Kate were at, he wanted to find way to get them out there but he hoped somebody had already done that.

He'd run about six blocks trying to catch the guy, and that was on top of the already crazy day they'd had. The fight with Hotch in the hotel room, his back was throbbing from the impact of the table still and he'd hit the edge of the bathtub at one point thankfully Will and David had broken the fight up before they could kill each other or do any more damage to the room.

Derek took out his phone calling Pen as he finally made it back to the SUV; he'd gone around the barricade this time once he'd seen that Hotch and Kate were no longer there. "Hey baby girl," he said when she answered.

"How are you doing, handsome?" She asked.

"Just watched a person kill themselves, the bomber is dead," Derek said.

"Are you going to be okay, Angel?" Pen asked.

"I'll be glad when this case is over, I'm on my way to the hospital, somebody picked up Kate and Hotch, I'm going to the closest hospital," he said.

"Okay, I'll let the others know," Penelope said.

"Can you talk to me few more minutes, I know you're busy, but I just need to hear your voice," Derek said.

"Yeah, hot stuff, I can talk to you," Pen said, "I called Haley, just had to know the kids were okay, after you all disconnected earlier I about freaked out, thank god Lisa's here with me," Pen said.

"How are they?" Derek asked.

"Missing their parents," Penelope said, "First thing we're doing is taking few days off spending time with them," She said.

"You got that right, there are few other things I want to talk to you about as well," he said, "But they can wait till this is over, I love you baby girl, I'm almost here, going to hang up now," he said.

"I love you too Derek, never forget that," Penelope said, "I'll tell the others and send Hotch's go back your way case he can get out there," she said before she hung up calling the others letting them know that the Unsub that Derek had chased.

Hotch was trying to get out of the room when Derek got to the nurses station, he ignored the nurse going back to see what the problem was. Hotch was trying to get out of there, "Hey, take it easy," Derek said.

"I have to get out of here," Hotch said.

"Your go back is on its way here, till then just sit down," Derek said and the doctor gave him half smile before he left.

"Don't tell me what to do," Hotch said.

"Well you can't do shit till you have clothes, unless you want to walk around in that," Morgan said point to the hospital gown that Hotch now had on.

"What happened?" he asked taking a seat.

"The guy I went chasing after, he was one the bombers, he planted the bomb," Derek said.

"Why? What good is it to blow our vehicle up, there are others that will continue this," Hotch said running his hand over his face.

"I don't know, and right now I don't give a damn, they were bold enough to plant a bomb under one of our vehicles, it is becoming personal, or they're tired of us getting in the way," Derek said sitting down in the chair stifling a groan.

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked him seeing the way Morgan's face flinched when he'd sat down.

"My boss decided to deck me before he took us both down on a table, that is what is wrong, plus I chased that guy for six blocks into the subway," Derek said, "I'm going to see if they are coming," he said getting back up, "Just don't try and leave the room," he added.

Rossi was going over the case again with Detective Brustin who had stayed behind with him, Reid, JJ, and Emily had went to the hospital to take Hotch change of clothes, and Pen had called them letting them know that Derek wanted them at the hospital. "Maybe we got this wrong," Rossi said, "Why blow up two federal Agents vehicle few blocks away and not do anything where they'd been before?" he asked.

"So the profile is wrong?" Brustin said.

"No, the profile is right, but I think they have a different target," Rossi said.

"Everybody is thinking this is over," Brustin said, "it might be," he added.

"No, why wait to put the bomb under their vehicle; in the last two days they've had plenty of time to kill us, and until earlier today they didn't go after the cops." Rossi said.

"So what are they planning?" Brustin asked.

"I don't know but we have to find out," Rossi said, "I'm going there, Derek said secret service is there for some reason, I can do more there than here," he said before he went to leave.

Fifteen minutes later Hotch was putting on his vest after he'd gotten into some clothes without blood on them. He'd seen the footage of the explosion before Rossi came up to the group. "We gotta figure out what they are planning and fast," he said.

"I drove in here they said the hospital was closed," Hotch said.

"Yeah they wasn't going to let me in either till I showed them my badge," Derek said, "I don't know who they are here with," he said.

"I'll go tell them," JJ said.

"No, I want you to go back and help Brustin out," Rossi said.

"He's right, this goes south I want you far away as possible," Hotch said.

"No arguing either," Derek said looking at JJ when she was going to object.

"Okay, I'm going," JJ said, it was three against one so far and she knew the others would agree with the three as well.

"Why come here when the hospital is on a strict bypass?" Reid asked, "Unless this is where it was going to happen to start with," he said.

"Where is the ambulance I came in on?" Hotch asked the doctor.

"In the basement," the doctor said.

"Morgan go and talk to secret service," Hotch said turning around, "Where did Derek go?" he asked.

"He went after the guy," Rossi said looking at the hospital security camera at the nurses' station which showed Derek running down the stairs, "The medic's going back down too," he added.

"Alone?" Hotch asked him before they all went that way hoping to catch up to Derek.

Derek was taking the stairs two at a time going to the basement, when he got there he found his way to where the ambulance was parked.

"How are you doing?" Penelope asked him over the radio in his ear.

"I'd rather be home with you and the kids right now," Derek said, "Anywhere but here," he said jumping off the delivery platform and onto the garage floor.

"I wish you were anywhere but there too," Pen said.

Derek slowly opened the ambulance back door and the bomb that he saw was not like any he'd seen before. "I gotta get this thing out of here," he said as he got inside looking at it.

"No you don't," Penelope said, "I can't loose you," she added.

"I got no other choice, baby girl, I can't defuse this thing, and it is controlled by a cell phone, one wrong thing and this entire place goes up," Derek said, "How long can you jam the cell signals?" he asked.

"Three minutes tops, that's how long until the satellite is in different location," Penelope said.

"Jam the signal," Derek said getting out and going to the driver door getting inside and hot wiring the ambulance, "I need you to tell everybody I'm coming, and to get out of my way, find me a place to drive so I can let this go off," he said.

"Okay I got a place," Pen said looking at the computer in front of her, "Just drive and I'll give you directions, and Derek you better floor it because I'm not telling our kids that you died because of this bastard, do you understand me," She said trying to keep her emotions in checked.

"I'm not going anywhere baby girl," Derek said as he got the vehicle cranked and hit the gas tearing out the garaged just as the guy got there. He heard the gun shots but he didn't look back he just kept going.

Penelope bit her bottom lip, she was trying her best to wait to cry, but this was terrifying her. "Why does it always have to be you, why can't somebody else do this?" she asked.

"Nobody else is here, baby girl," Derek said the sirens were blaring and he was going as fast as he could, "I want to tell you something, princess," he said.

"No, when you get back here safe then you can," she replied.

"I love you, Penelope Garcia, I've loved you since that night at the bar when I dragged you onto the dance floor so Devon and them couldn't give me their usual surprise for my birthday," Derek said, "You told me about the twins, I couldn't have been happier, I never thought I'd be a dad, but you gave me that, and you gave me our Angels, I love them so much, and I'd die protecting you all," he said.

"Don't you dare say that right now," Penelope said, "You are not going to die do you hear me," she said.

"I plan on coming back to you, baby girl, you don't have to worry, but there is always that possibility," Derek said, "You three are my entire world, I wouldn't change any of the last five plus years," he said, "You showed me that not everything in this world is full of darkness, you gave me piece of my heart and soul back that I thought I lost so long ago, and every morning when I wake up beside you I don't want to ever get out of the bed," he said.

"Derek, I love you too, but please be smart, you have under a minute," Penelope said.

"One more thing, you Penelope are my,"

"Derek there isn't much time," she said.

Derek hit the gas speeding up until he was pushing eighty-five he opened the door looking at the field in front of him soon as he was happy with where he was he jumped out hitting the ground tucking and rolling away as the ambulance kept going until it finally went up in explosion. He was trying to catch his breath, his back had already been hurting again from earlier and he'd just jumped out of a moving vehicle that was going over eight at the time.

"Derek Morgan you had better answer me or I swear I will hurt you," Penelope yelled into his ear.

"Tone it down woman, I'm not trying to have the same problem Hotch has at the moment," he said slowly standing up limping slightly and holding his shoulder, "You Penelope are my God Given Solace, and don't you ever stop talking to me," he said.

"You're going to have to give me a minute, because I'm mad at you right now," She said wiping the tears away.

"I can wait, baby girl, but I'm going to need a ride back because I'm not walking this far back," Derek said.

"I'll get JJ to come and get you," Pen said.

"No, I want you to come and get me baby girl, by the time you get here you won't be mad, and I'm really going to need some kisses," Derek said with smile.

"I'll be there in few minutes, handsome," Pen said with smile before she took the head phones off and picked up her cell phone calling Derek's cell, "I'm on my way," she said before walking out of the room telling Lisa she'd be back soon as she could.

"Take care of him, I'll be fine," Lisa said.

"I'll get the other stuff tomorrow," Penelope said before she left to go and get Derek from where he was at.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed one more chapter in NY then they are back home. **


	11. Some Where We're Still Friends

**Hard To Get Back  
Chapter 11  
Somewhere We're Still Friends**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing. Glad you all enjoyed the last two chapters, and this is the next to last chapter in NY then it is back to VA. **

JJ had gone to the surveillance place to be with Penelope instead of going back to the office; before she'd left she'd heard that Derek had taken off to see where the ambulance was. When she got the the building Pen was coming out of it, "Where you going?" JJ asked her.

"I gotta get Derek, he sorta had what he was driving blow up on him," Pen said, "He's okay, probably got few scraps from jumping out the thing, but…"

"Get in, I'll drive, I got nothing else to do and neither one you need to be driving right now," JJ said knowing by the tears on her friend's face that she was emotional thinking that Derek could have died.

"Thanks, Jayje," Penelope said going to the passenger side to get in the SUV before they took off to the open field where Pen had told Derek to go with the ambulance.

Morgan was leaning against one the trees, he knew if he sat down he wasn't going to be getting back up right now the way he felt. His body was aching all over, the earlier fight with Hotch and then jumping out the ambulance going almost ninety miles per hour. The gash on his upper arm had stopped pouring the blood, it was still bleeding, but only slightly now he'd taken his shirt off after he tossed his vest down on the ground and wiped the blood way using his shirt.

His knee was on fire at the moment and he was putting more weight on the other leg. When he'd jumped out he'd hit the ground hard tucking and rolling away sitting up, but the impact had jammed his knee and it was throbbing, he was glad they had one those whorl pool tubs in the bathroom at their hotel, he was going to be in that soon as he got checked out. Pen was going to make him get checked out so might as well face that now.

Derek looked up with smile seeing one the FBI's Black SUV's coming towards him stopping before the door opened. He was going to say something but before he could Penelope hugged him wrapping her arms around his neck holding him to her.

"Please never do that again," she said holding onto him like he was going to disappear other wise.

"I will do my best to never scare you like that again," Derek said knowing he couldn't promise her that even with their line of work they never knew and it was possible for it to have gone the other way.

"I'll take that," Pen said pulling back with tears on her face before she kissed him showing him in that kiss what words could never tell him.

Derek kissed her back with just as much love he knew that he could have died, but he hadn't thought, he'd wanted to protect his family and half of that family had been in the hospital with him. "I love you, baby girl and I'm here, I'm not going anywhere," he said holding her to him when he'd pulled away for air.

"Not to interrupt you two, but can we get back to the field office and away from here?" JJ asked them looking toward where the ambulance was still on fire the flames rising to the sky from how hot it was burning.

"Yeah, but I think I'm in need couple stitches so maybe the hospital to get checked out," Derek said.

Pen pulled away just now noticing that he had wasn't wearing a shirt now, she had been desperate to feel him close and to know that he was standing there that she hadn't notice the lack of a shirt.

"You're bleeding," she said looking at his arm which had blood running down it again.

"I'm fine, I scrapped it on the side the door when I jumped out, but I'm fine baby girl, I'm still in once piece," Derek said.

"Still you're going to get checked out," JJ said, "Come on, everybody is still there anyway," she replied as they went to the SUV.

"You're limping," Pen said.

"You try hitting the ground when you jump out of a moving vehicle going almost ninety and see what hurts on you, princess," Derek said with smile to her not wanting her to know how much it really hurt at the moment.

"The damn fight Hotch started today really didn't help either," JJ said, "Need some help?" she asked.

"I can do this, and you are not about to try and help me with you being pregnant don't give a damn if you get pissed at me for that, but no way," Derek said.

"Yeah he wouldn't let me lift anything when I was pregnant with the twins, he refused to let me carry my own damn bag, now that was just pushing it," Penelope said, "But I loved it just the same," she replied.

"You had left already and you weren't there Pen, but Will is flying back tonight to New Orleans, he's quieting his job and moving here," JJ said.

"That's wonderful JJ," Penelope said before she slid in the back seat with Derek. He'd pulled himself up without help using the handles instead.

"I should have known he wouldn't stay that far away from you," Derek said, "He ever hurts you, you'd better tell me, I'll kick his ass for you, I'm not letting you and my future nephew or niece get hurt," he said.

"Well thank you, but I think I can handle myself," JJ said.

"I know you can after yesterday, but still, I find out he's hurt you I will kick his ass, gotta look out for my little sister," Derek said with smile.

Penelope moved closer to him before JJ turned around going back out the field and towards the hospital. Derek wrapped his arm around her once he'd gotten his seatbelt on pulling her as close as they could get at the moment. He wanted to be closer and at home with the kids at the moment but that would be few more hours probably tomorrow since he wasn't leaving till he got at least few hours of sleep, because he needed it.

Hotch had gone back upstairs after the bomber had slit his throat after Derek had taken off in the ambulance, once the signal had come back up he knew that the ambulance had gone up, he hadn't heard from Penelope or Derek to see if he was okay, he asked Rossi to find out for him, he did care if Derek lived or died and he hoped he'd gotten out the ambulance before it had gone up.

Soon as he got up the stairs he took off to find where Kate was at, now that it was over he could check on her. When he got to the door he didn't expect to see two men cleaning up all the blood on the floor. He'd expected to see surgeons and a closed door.

"What's going on?" he asked looking at the two men that looked up at him hesitant to say anything.

The surgeon looked over at Hotch with a saddened expression, "I'm sorry, we did everything we could," he said, "She didn't feel anything when she went, she never woke up after you got her here," he replied.

Hotch looked over at the table as the doctor and two other men left the room leaving him there with Kate's body. He walked over to the table squeezing her hand which had fallen out from under the sheet before putting it back. He couldn't believe that she was gone, he had hoped that she would pull through she didn't deserve this, to die so young. Hotch closed his eyes before walking out of the room going to where Rossi and them where waiting on him.

"Soon as you have that arm looked at you can go and check on them," Penelope said for the second time to Derek who wanted to go and find Hotch and Kate. She knew that even if they pretty much hated each other right now that Derek still cared and he had to make sure that they were okay for his self.

"I just need to clean it up, it doesn't need stitches," Derek said.

JJ came into the room looking at the both of them, "I just talked to Emily, Kate didn't make it," she said, "I know she was a bitch, but its okay to want to cry right now right?" she asked looking at Derek and Pen.

Derek got off the table he'd been sitting on and went out the room he didn't care how much his knee was hurting or how much hell had happened between him and Hotch in the last few days he had to make sure he was okay for himself.

"Derek," Penelope said.

"Let him go, maybe Hotch and him can work things out," JJ said, "Damn I hate being hormonal," she said.

"If they don't kill each other first over this," Penelope said, but she stayed with JJ instead not wanting to go chasing after Derek, she knew he was okay and still alive. She never wanted to know if something had been between Kate and Hotch, but she did feel bad for her friend he'd lost somebody that even though she'd been horrible to them had been a friend to him.

Hotch was sitting outside on one the benches at the moment he'd needed air, at the moment he couldn't that great out his ear. He was also really messing Haley right now, she could always make things better when he was having a day like today. He was pretty sure that nobody on the team was going to come looking for him, they'd made it clear that they hated him right now.

It had taken getting sent flying halfway across the road by the damn bomb to realize what he'd really been doing in the last few days. He'd been trying to protect Kate from loosing her job, and in that process he'd lost his friends and any friendship or trust that Derek had for him had gone.

"I never wanted it to end like this," Derek said, "I didn't want her to die," he said.

Hotch heard something looking up finding Derek standing there or rather leaning against the columns. "Why the hell are you even talking to me?" he asked.

"I might want to punch the shit out you for kicking my ass earlier, but somewhere between the hell of the last three days I gotta believe we're still friends other wise I got no reason to stay at the BAU any more," Derek said shifting before he sat down on the other bench.

"So now that she's dead you want her job?" Hotch asked.

"Hell no, I fucking said I didn't want her damn job, no matter if she was still alive now, I would never want it, I'd quiet first," Derek said, "Helping you out was enough of a fill for a long time," he said.

"You're not just going to turn down this," Hotch said.

"I came out here to make sure a friend was okay, hoping that maybe we could patch things up, but if you wanna start another fight I'm just going to go back in there, get Penelope and leave go back to the hotel," Derek said.

"I know you didn't want her dead," Hotch said finally after a minute or two, "I just want to be alone," he added.

"Yeah, sure, JJ is inside she said she'd give you ride back when you're ready," Derek said.

"I'm glad you didn't…" Hotch started.

"Yeah, same here, and even if she pushed every damn button, I never wanted to see her die," Derek said before he left going back inside. He knew that this didn't solve all their problems, but for second there they were close again, it wasn't going to last though, and it would be long time before they were really talking like they used to.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, had to have them talk little bit, and yeah even though couldn't stand her myself, hated her, never wanted her to die, but I wasn't changing the ending. **


	12. I Did Trust You

**Hard To Get Back  
Chapter 12  
I Did Trust You**

**AN: Thanks for the review; I don't own anything, more stubbornness coming your way. **

It was almost seven the next morning Derek groaned rolling over on his side. The four half hours of sleep that he'd gotten hadn't been enough it had been about two thirty when he laid down, but took longer to fall asleep with the throbbing in his knee. He'd grabbed couple aspirins and cuddled up with Pen hoping the pain would go away. Soon as he got home he knew what he was doing, half hour in the whirl pool tub with Penelope before they got the kids from Haley.

"You okay, handsome?" Penelope asked sitting up after she'd heard him groan out.

"Yeah, just looking forward to going home," Derek said, "I want to talk to you about something though," he said turning over facing her, "I want to take a break for while," he said.

"What?" Penelope asked.

"No, not us, never us, work," he said, "I mean I could teach the self defense classes and the director needs agent to teach couple the academy classes that Gideon left open when he left," Derek said, "Just for the summer, I need think about some things,"

"Don't you love working there, I won't get to flirt with you if you leave," Penelope said, "It won't be the same, you can do both I'm begging you here don't do this Derek, what ever happened over this case don't you dare do this because of it," Pen said before she got up.

"Till my knee decides it wants to be un jammed I'm stuck on medical leave anyway, you and me both know that, I can't be in the field like this," Derek said, "It's just for couple months," he said.

"No, I love you, and I know you think this will be for few months, but you said that before, in that note you sent me when you went under you said three months tops you'd be back, it was almost two years Derek, I gave up, I went back underground because I thought you were dead or something, I finally found you again, and this will be like that, it will," Penelope said.

"Pen," he said, "I already called Mark and told him I'm taking few months off, technically its medical leave," Derek said, "We both know that he's not going to let me work like this, Rossi and Hotch won't either,"

Penelope walked away, "No," she said grabbing her clothes going into the bathroom.

Derek got up grabbing his pants slipping his jeans on with groan, "Pen, I know you're mad at me, but I need your help," Derek called back to her.

Penelope opened the bathroom door again looking over to the bed, "You don't come back after your knee is healed I'm kicking your ass, and you will be wishing that you had not even thought about calling Mark about this do you understand me Derek Michael Morgan?" She asked.

"I understand Penelope Abigail Garcia," Derek said pulling her onto the bed making her laugh as he kissed her. "So we're not fight any more?" he asked.

"No, but how we going to have sex, I like you on top," Pen said.

"Well I just get to see you bouncing on me, and I like seeing these twins moving up and down," Derek said running his hand up under her shirt before moving closer sucking her nipple into his mouth making her moan.

"Derek," She breathed out holding him to her.

However the knock on their door interrupted them, "GO away," Penelope yelled out grabbing something before throwing it at the door, but it connected with somebody's head before they yelled out.

"What the hell?" Hotch asked, he knew that his hearing problem was going to have some problems, but this. He left the room just as quick as he'd come in.

Derek started laughing, he couldn't help it, "This is going to be funny as hell,"

"I'm going to finish getting dressed, we got check out at nine, and I need breakfast," Penelope said.

"Okay just let me get my jeans on and I'll be ready to go," Derek said slipping his jeans on slowly, bending his knee was not happening so it took little longer.

At nine that morning they were all heading out, "Um who's driving Hotch back?" Derek asked knowing that he couldn't fly.

"One of the other Agents," Reid said.

"I thought Rossi was?" Emily asked.

"I'm doing what?" David asked.

"Driving Hotch back," JJ said.

"Yeah, but Derek's coming with me," Rossi said.

"Hey, I wanted some alone time with him on the plane," Penelope said with pout.

"Its four hour drive tops, what the hell," Derek said, "Might be easier than trying to get up the steps on the plane right now," he replied.

"Fine go, hot stuff, but you're making it up to me later," Penelope said, "Just behave, handsome," Penelope said.

"Not like I'm the one driving," Derek said before giving her a kiss and going with Rossi.

Hotch was standing outside the other doors of the hotel waiting on who ever was supposed to drive him back. Rossi had convinced Derek to go out alone, he was trying to see if they could not kill each other and drive back without one them throwing a punch first, he was going with, but he had make sure that Hotch wasn't into the throwing punches again mood.

"I got it," Derek said grabbing Hotch's bag that was on the ground.

"I thought David was coming?" Hotch asked.

"Looks like I'm your ride back," Derek said.

"That's fine, I'm in the mood for sleep anyway," Hotch said, "The director told me you turned down the transfer," he said.

"What transfer?" Derek asked confused.

"Quantico was sending you to the NY field office," Hotch said.

"Wait, what?" Derek said stopping in his tracks, "Do they not give a shit that I don't want the damn job?" he asked.

"I said was," Hotch said again, "Mark said you're taking the summer off?" he asked.

"I wasn't going to take anything off, but jumping out that ambulance jammed my knee again, takes at least a month for it to heal up, till then Mark told me to teach the classes that Gideon left open when he left," Derek said, "I can't be in the field, I got month tops medical leave," he said.

"Nobody told you to take that ambulance out of there," Hotch said.

"Who the hell else was going to do it?" Derek asked him.

"You could…"

"What defused the damn thing, yeah I don't think so one wrong mover and Kate wouldn't be the only Agent that died, everybody in that hospital would went up," Derek said.

"You didn't think about what moving the ambulance could have done," Hotch said back, "Your actions, as incredibly brave as they were, were still the actions of an agent who doesn't really trust anyone," Hotch explains, "I've trusted you with my life and my family for years, and I always will," he said.

"That's bull shit and you know it," Derek snapped, "I've trusted you for years, if I didn't I wouldn't have wanted you as my best man, but you know what screw it," he said turning around finding David standing there, "You can drive him home," giving him the bag, "I trusted you with my life, I trusted you with my family too, but guess what any trust I had for you, went up before that bomb did, you screwed this friendship," Derek said before walking away.

"Yeah I would laid off on the telling him how he screwed up, and not to mention the field office here, Derek wasn't going to take that job and you knew it," Rossi said, "Get in and we can go," he said before tossing their bags in the back.

The next four hours was going to be hell, but maybe he could talk to Hotch about everything, because if Derek and him kept going at it like this they'd never get anything done. Rossi went over getting inside the driver side before he cranked the vehicle up and took off heading for home.

Penelope was sitting with her labtop about to put on a movie, her favorite when Derek sat down beside her making her yell out since she'd had the head phones on. "What are you doing back?" She asked.

"Rossi's driving him," Derek said, "I walked away before I punched him again," he said, "Said I didn't fucking trust anybody, if I didn't I wouldn't let him watch my kids sometimes and I…"

"Stop talking and just relax," Pen said, "We got two hour flight and a ninety minute movie," she said before hitting play. They sat back leaning on each other watching the movie. Before it was even started the two of them fell asleep and after few minutes Emily took the labtop from Pen who'd been holding it and cut the movie off letting them sleep.

"You think that Derek and Hotch are going to make nice any time soon?" Reid asked, "Because if not then what are they going to do?"

"The director called me hour ago," JJ said, "Derek's on medical leave for month, Hotch is out the office for two weeks," She said, "We all got a week off when we get back," she added.

"Why is he taking a month off?" Emily asked.

"He jammed his knee, same one he banged up in college, reason he stopped playing football," JJ said, "Luckily he just jammed it this time, college he broke it in three place, thinking about it makes me want to cry," she said.

"Yeah let's not think about that," Emily said flinching at the thought of breaking her knee in three places or even jamming it.

"Here is hoping this doesn't screw up their wedding plans," Reid said.

"Like they're getting married right now, Hotch was the best man, if you hadn't noticed Derek's got bruise on the side his face from Hotch's fist, and he couldn't even get in the vehicle with him before bailing," JJ said.

"Safe to say wedding is off till they can make nice again," Emily said.

"Leaving out the clone part, maybe Haley can help us out," JJ said.

"I'd leave her out this, might stir up some those memories," Reid said.

"Somebody has to help, Haley is Pen's best friend, well girl best friend, Derek holds the best friend card and till recently Hotch was Derek's guy best friend, that all got screwed to hell," Emily said.

"Never thought a woman could come between them, I mean the last year, Derek has helped Hotch out so many times, when it came to seeing Jack," JJ said.

"I mean it was weird have Derek in charge, but it let Hotch have time with Jack, and it wasn't feeling weird any more," Emily said, "Derek could ran the field office in NY, but I already knew he wouldn't take it," she said.

"I know, he wouldn't leave the BAU, to have his own team, he's got that, and he'd never want to take Pen and the kids away from their family and friends," JJ said.

Derek and Penelope went home first; they'd called Haley letting her know they'd pick the twins up that afternoon after they got some sleep first.

"I'm going to jump in the tub for while first," Derek said, "See if I can't loosen up my knee," he said.

"Okay, I just want to hit the sack," Penelope said, "I get in there I'm going to fall asleep and well you know how that would go," she said with smile.

"I can do that later," Derek said, "I just want to lay down with you right now too," he replied kissing her before they laid down on the bed going to sleep snuggling close after they'd stripped down.

"I love you, handsome, and I'm glad you're okay," Pen said.

"I love you too, baby girl," Derek said kissing her.

**TBC**

**AN: Back home now, it will be while before they can really make nice, but in time.  
AN: I'm looking for a still copy or picture of the season 5 episode 1 where Derek was holding Jack. If you know where one is leave me the link in an email my email is on my profile page. Thanks**


	13. Don't Lie To Me

**Hard To Get Back  
Chapter 13  
Don't Lie To Me**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing. Thanks for the idea for this chapter Kathy.**

Rossi had given up trying to reason with Hotch and he'd finally stopped taking all together. The man was being stubborn as the day was long, they stopped for lunch and when they did he called Haley. He wasn't exactly sure what to tell her, but Rossi knew he needed some help with reasoning with his friend it just wasn't working. The part he was trying to get Hotch to agree with was staying with him for now since he was having problems hearing. He couldn't exactly leave him alone even thought Aaron was dead set on it.

"Hello," Haley said answering the phone.

"I got a question for you," David said.

"Rossi, what can I do for you?" Haley asked with a smile, she'd seen him few time since he'd come back to the BAU, mainly at Penelope and Derek's place when they had get togethers once month with the kids and the rest their friends.

"I know that you and Aaron aren't together, but I need you to talk some sense into him," Rossi said, "He needs to stay either with me or another team member right now, the doc said it was better than trying to strain his ear on his own," he said.

"What happened?" Haley asked.

"Explosion, another agent and him were involved, he's fine besides having…" Rossi started to explain but before he finished Haley interrupted.

"I don't care what he tells you, bring him here," she said, "We might have gotten a divorce but it was never because we stopped loving each other, David, that wasn't the problem," she said with sad smile.

"Okay, but if he tries to hit me you can restrain him right?" Rossi teased, "We should be there in half hour, has Derek and Pen gotten the twins yet?" he asked.

"They just got here ten minutes ago, Derek's playing with them three, and Pen's trying to make sure he doesn't kill himself," Haley said, "He is refusing to listen however," she said.

"Sounds like him, okay, I'll see you then," Rossi said before he hung up right before Hotch came up to him.

"Who were you talking too?" Hotch asked.

"Haley, she wanted to know if you wanted to see Jack, but since you weren't answering your phone she called me," Rossi said, it was complete lie, but he wasn't going to tell him that. He'd already seen Derek and him go at it, he really didn't want to be the next one getting punched in the face by Hotch. "We're going there first," he added before walking away so there could not be any arguments.

Derek had managed to get on the floor sliding off the couch. He'd been sitting there for at least fifteen minutes with Jack. He'd refused to take a nap unlike the twins were were still sleeping at the moment.

"Outside," Jack said pointing to the door, "Wing," he said adding a please.

"Alright give me a minute, hop up for me first," Derek said. Once Jack was standing he used the couch and his upper body to push himself up and then used his good leg to move himself back on the couch. He knew how it went, he'd jammed his knee back in 2004 jumping across two buildings landing on his side and sliding on his knees after he rolled, it had hurt like hell then, but it wasn't as bad, but it was still throbbing like nothing should. It felt nothing like when he broke his knee that time, which was why he knew it was just jammed.

Jack waited till Derek was standing before he asked to be picked up. "Please," he said with little pout.

"I can never say no to you," Derek said picking him up before going towards the door, walking was hell, but he didn't feel like sitting around until he felt better. He was out the door before he even heard Haley calling after him.

"Derek, Pen's going to get hold of you," Haley said coming out the door.

"Yeah well I told her to go and take a nap with the twins, she can spank me later," he said, "I'm going stir crazy already," he added.

"Okay but I'm staying out here with you two, because I'm not letting her husband to be to over do himself," Haley said, "Also we don't have a swing," she said, she'd heard what her son had been asking for wing meant swing to him since he couldn't pronounce the word yet.

"I was going to bribe him since I can't play air plane right now," Derek said, "You want to go for car ride?" he asked.

"Pleas mommy," Jack said with smile, "Plea."

"Alright, you can pick couple things up for me so I can fix dinner later," Haley said, "Since you're taking him out," she said with smile.

"What, I offered to buy you a swing for him, but you said he had one at my house," Derek said with smile to her.

Haley came back out few minutes later handing him a list and some money to get what she needed. "Penelope told me to tell you, that you are getting it tonight," she said.

"That isn't what she said Haley, and you know it, but since I'm not letting my nephew hear what she said I will just go, tell her the same is happening to her," he replied before he walked over to his truck opening the front door so he could get the second door open so he could put Jack in the car seat. Luckily Tyler and Jack were about the same in height and weight even though they were about six months apart, the car seat he had gotten was just right for them both. Once he had Jack buckled in he went to his side opening the door before he pulled himself inside, the handles on vehicles were such a great invention.

By the time that Derek and Jack got back Rossi and Hotch were there too. David had parked at the end of the driveway so Derek could get back in the driveway if he wanted which he did not wanting to have to take the kids near the road to get them in the truck when they left.

"Daddy," Jack said noticing the SUV that looked a lot like Hotch's parked there.

"Yeah he's inside," Morgan said before he got out, going to the other side the truck to get Jack out. They'd had fun together and he'd stopped by the pet store letting Jack look at the bunnies like they always did since he loved them.

"Daddy bunny?" Jack asked.

"I don't know buddy you'll have to ask your mom and him about it," Derek said taking Jack inside first before he got David to help him with what he'd gotten. "I'll keep it at my house till your mom agrees though," Derek said giving him a kiss on the forehead before walking in the door.

"K," Jack said.

Haley was in the living room when they came in, "Hey, so what did you get him this time that I'm going to let Pen spank your butt later for?" she asked knowing she got him something.

"Bunny," Jack squealed.

"Derek Morgan you didn't," Haley asked.

"They were giving away bunnies at the pet shop, if you don't want it I can keep it at my house when he comes over," Derek said.

"You know I can't tell him no, but he's two which means till he's at least four I have to take care of the bunny," Haley said, "Best be glad you are Pen's best friend or I would be hurting you," she teased before taking Jack, "Now that you are here, can you help me out?" She asked.

"Cook or clean up?" Derek asked her.

"Neither, talk some sense into Aaron for me, I offered him to stay here with us since technically the doctor told him to have friend stay with him till he goes back to the doctor, but he's being stubborn," Haley said.

"I don't think I'm the best person for that right now," Derek said, "I'll clean up after dinner for you though," he said with slight smile before he went to get the rest the stuff from the truck then went up the stairs to go up and check on the kids.

It took him few minutes to get up the stairs but he made it after walking sideways up the steps. When he got up there he found Penelope and Rossi with the twins. "You're back," Pen said, "I was wondering if you'd saw who was here and decided to leave, but I remembered you had Jack with you," she replied.

"Guessing nobody told Haley we're not talking at the moment, she told me to convince him to stay here till he can go back to work," Derek said.

"Yeah, David is hiding with me, we're waiting till dinner's ready," Pen said.

"Play," Tyler said looking up at his dad.

"Want to play with the Lego's?" Derek asked him looking around for something that they could do on the table; since he was sure if he got down in here he wasn't getting back off the floor for a good while.

"K," Jess said wanting to play as well.

"Can you get back down?" Rossi asked Derek after Haley had called up for them to come down to eat; she'd refused no for an answer on them leaving before they ate.

"Yeah, just make sure the kids are in the kitchen so they don't see what I do and think they can do it too," Derek said, he'd already made up his mind on how he was getting down the stairs.

"Derek you try and slide down the banister and you are getting it," Penelope said.

"Fine, baby girl I'll walk down the stairs meanie," Derek replied back sticking his tongue out at her.

"You two have gone mad," Rossi said with sigh before he took the twins picking both them up one in each arm and taking them to the bathroom so they could wash their hands, "Go, I'll bring them down soon as they are finished here," he said.

"Thank you," Pen said before she went down after giving Derek a kiss.

When Derek knew she was out side he sat down on the railing of the stairs and slowly slide down the first set stopping when he got to the landing finding Penelope standing there, "Hey baby girl, just pretend you didn't see that, you can spank me later," he said with smile before he did the same to the next small set till he was in the living room again.

"You are very lucky that we are here right now or I would spank you and send you to the bedroom as punishment," Penelope said with smile before she kissed him.

"I have no doubt that you would," Derek said before they walked into the kitchen.

Jack was sitting in one the chairs and he was quiet which was surprising since usually Jack would be trying to get out the chair if he knew that Jess and Ty were coming over or down the stairs to eat as well. However when he looked up he knew why. Haley was setting the table with the forks and spoons while Hotch put the plates down. It was like walking into the passed before they split up and they had weekly dinners here with the rest the team too.

Pen gently pulled Derek backwards not to interrupt the moment in the kitchen. It was nice to see them like they used to be and heartbreaking at the same time knowing that they might not find their way back even though it was obvious they still loved each other. She peeked back inside feeling Derek wrap his arms around her waist, "I miss it too," he said.

They watched few more minutes before Jack looked up spotting them, "Unle D, your char," Jack said, "Daddy char," he said pointing to the chairs beside him, "mommy char, aut Pen," he said point to to more chairs.

"Okay, buddy, I'll sit beside you," Derek said, he knew that since Rossi was there that Jess and Ty would want to sit near him, even though he'd just gotten back, they loved Pop as they called David all the time now.

Haley smiled, "Okay, I'm going to get us some drinks, you want a soda or juice?" she asked.

"Pepsi is fine," Derek said know that was probably what she had in the fridge.

"Okay," she said.

"If it's in the garage fridge I'll go get it," Derek said.

"You are hurt just like he is so you both sit down and relax," Haley said, "Pen make him behave," she teased.

"Which him?" Pen teased back before giving both Hotch and Derek a look, the look clearly said don't you two dare start here, and they both sat down knowing that she would get them back later if they didn't listen. It was Penelope after all.

Dinner was tense, and by the time it was over Haley knew something was wrong, and she wasn't sure, but she was sure that Derek couldn't have gotten the bruise on his face from jumping out of the ambulance, that was all he'd said that he'd jumped out one, but it wasn't possible she thought, he would done more damage if he'd landed like that.

Hotch and Jack were in the living room playing he'd finally agreed to stay in the guest room till he was okay to go back to work, she'd let Jack convince him wanting to spend more time with his dad, she watched the two them from the kitchen doorway with a smile, it was hard to believe that in two months it would be a year since they started the divorce process.

"We're going to take off before it gets too dark," Derek said, "The dishes are clean," he said.

"Well I have a dish washer so I hope they are other wise the company is going to hear a complaint," Haley said, "You can bring in Patches, I guess it won't hurt having him around," she said.

"Patches or Aaron?" Pen asked.

"I'm not letting him stay by himself when he's hurt, and you wouldn't let Derek either if you two weren't together, now would you?" Haley asked.

"You win," Pen said, "I'll call you tomorrow, maybe we can have a girls day," she said before she went to get the twins who were playing with some other toys. Rossi had left half hour before wanting to get home and get some sleep since he'd drove from New York back to Virginia.

"Alright I got you alone, how did you get a bruise on your jaw and don't you tell me it was from jumping out that ambulance again," Haley said crossing her arms, "All through dinner you tried your best not to act like anything was wrong, but even though Aaron can't hear that great at the moment he still wouldn't say anything to you, and you wouldn't to him less Jack asked you two something," she said, "Spill or you will be getting a pet bunny," she said.

"Oh use the bunny as leverage huh?" Derek asked, "Fine, we disagreed on something that's all, got into a fight with somebody," he said, "Thanks for watching the kids again," he said before giving her a hug, "later."

Later that night after Jack was in bed finally after the fifth story that he'd requested, Haley went to the guest room where Hotch was staying at, "Why did Derek look into my eyes and lie through his teeth about how he got a bruise on his face, I know when he's lying just like I know when you're lying to me," she said crossing her arms, "So why did you deck him?" she asked, "I want the truth too, because I would never in a million years thought you'd punch your best friend," she said.

"I'm tired and my ear hurts right now," Hotch said.

"I know it does, but why would you punch him, what did he do?" she asked.

"He didn't do anything, I didn't take his side," Hotch said sitting down on the bed, "I don't know what happened, we were fine the first day, then he wanted to hit the streets, the agent in charge didn't," he said.

"And you took the guys side instead of Derek's, Aaron why, you've never played that card with him or anybody else," she said.

"Wasn't a guy, it was Kate, you remember when I worked with her before," Hotch said.

"Yeah the two bit knock off of me," Haley said, she'd seen her once and it had stunned the hell out of her that the thing looked like her, thank god Aaron hadn't cheated, the little bitch tried to get him to, but he'd left, and he'd told her, and she'd thanked god that she had a wonderful husband that didn't care about some woman that looked like her. "Please don't tell me you took her side over Derek's?" She asked.

"I don't know why, I mean I wanted to go out too, and the next morning somebody got shot and then another fight started," Hotch said, "I didn't sleep with her, just like I didn't back then, she wasn't you, she'd never be you, but…"

"You still took her side over Derek's," Haley said.

"When she said that Derek was sleeping around with everything that moved I was so stunned I didn't even have words, he was with Pen, I screwed up, course then I punched the shit out of him," Hotch said, "I didn't want her to lose her job, so I was helping her, but it ended horrible and now he want even talk to me," he said.

"Do you blame him, I mean Aaron you punched him over some little tramp, sorry, but you knew I never liked her after she followed you around like some puppy dog," Haley said.

"The explosion happened she was with me, she didn't make it though, she bleed out, and I screwed up a friendship over somebody that I didn't like the way he claimed," Hotch said.

"Good thing you two get to hang out tomorrow while Penelope and me take the kids with us shopping, you're going to try at least, because you do realize till you two make up, there won't be a wedding, I'm the made of honor and you're the best man," Haley said.

"He's not going to forgive me, Haley," he said.

"He's already trying to forgive you, Aaron, but you wouldn't even talk to him down there," Haley said, "I know you can hear out one ear, what could he of said that would caused you to haul off and punch him?" she asked.

"He thought I was sleeping with her," Hotch said.

"Well we already had that fight after Gideon told me about the clone back then, I knew you wouldn't cheat, and Aaron you still are wearing your ring," Haley said, "That says a lot, but if I was him and saw her I'd think the same thing," she said.

"I never thought of it," Hotch said, "She's not you," he admitted.

"I never stopped loving you Aaron, and never will, you're my best friend, and no matter how hard it is you always find a way to see Jack," Haley said.

"I can always stay at my place," Hotch said.

"No, our son wants to see his dad, and you're in no condition to stay alone," Haley said, "I'm going to bed, just try and get things back to the way they were Aaron, and no more picking sides over your friends," she added before she got up leaving the room.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed. Toys is also updated now.**

**  
AN2: I'm looking for a still copy or picture of the season 5 episode 1 where Derek was holding Jack. If you know where one is leave me the link in an email my email is on my profile page. Thanks **


	14. Locked In

**Hard To Get Back  
Chapter 14  
Locked In**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing.**

Derek was sitting on the couch or rather half slid down staring up at the ceiling. He'd been laying there since he'd put the twins down for a nap. Jack was up there with them as well, Hotch was somewhere upstairs they hadn't been in the same room the entire time that he'd been there except when Haley and him first got there.

Penelope had said they were taking the kids at first but they'd changed their minds hoping that they could bond again over the kids, it wasn't working and his knee was throbbing again. The sound of somebody coming down the stairs got his attention and he looked up seeing Hotch for the first time. Soon as he saw who it was he closed his eyes again trying to get some sleep himself.

"Are you going to lie there for another two hours?" Hotch asked first words he'd said the entire day towards Derek.

"Two of the bones in my knee are jammed against each other I can't bend it every time I lay in the bed it feels like they are grinning against each other, and this is the first place I haven't felt like screaming, so yeah I'm laying here till I have to use the toilet or they get up or Pen, Haley gets home." Derek said not opening his eyes.

"Can we talk?" Hotch asked him.

"You can talk all you want, but it won't do any good," Derek said, "I mean I talked and talked but you wouldn't listen so why should I?" he asked.

"I'm trying…"

"Trying what to make up with me well you should thought about that before she was dead, because it doesn't mean shit now, I mean she didn't trust me I get that but you," Derek said trying to keep his voice down so they didn't wake the kids, "You didn't say shit to defend me, or Penelope for that matter, then you go and tell me that I don't trust you, well why should I, five years of knowing each other and you destroyed any trust I ever had for you over some bitch," he said getting up and leaving the room.

"Derek," Hotch said right before the front door opened up Penelope and Haley walked in.

"Hey, where is Derek going?" Haley asked.

"I don't care," Hotch said before going back up the stairs.

"Okay this cause for drastic measures," Penelope said, "What can we do to get them locked in a room together?" she asked Haley.

"You have a basement right?" Haley asked.

"Yes, that is where the game room is, Pool table, along with the other things that the table can turn into, fuse ball table, and whatever else Derek has down there, who knows, I mean yes I live here, but we only play pool, and fuse ball together," Penelope said, "Oh and ping pong, I found it at this yard sale and couldn't resist," she said with smile.

"You two still play pool for favors?" Haley asked.

"Yep," Pen said, "What you thinking?" she asked.

"You go tell Derek that you need to talk to him, in private about something and you don't want anybody to hear, go down to the basement, I'll get Aaron down there, then we lock their asses in," Haley said, "I don't care how you get him there just get him down there," she said.

"You got it," Penelope said putting her bags on the couch before she went to find Derek, while Haley went to get Hotch.

Fifteen minutes later after Haley had made sure the kids were still asleep and knowing that Aaron could only hear good out one ear at the moment she told him that Penelope needed to talk to him, she was getting something from the basement and needed some help maybe, he'd willingly gone down there.

Derek was sitting on one the chairs down there with his leg propped up, Pen had told him to close his eyes that she had a surprise for him, but it was going to take couple minutes to get on. He heard foot steps and couldn't resist opening his eyes, "What you got for…" he trailed off when he say Hotch standing there instead of his baby girl.

"You're not Penelope," they both said, before they both looked up at the top the stairs to see Haley and Penelope.

"You two are not coming out till you are talking again, without wanting to hit each other," Haley said.

"This is for your own good," Penelope added before they slammed the door locking it behind the two before they could get up the stairs.

"Here is hoping they don't kill each other," Haley said.

"Derek isn't going to punch Aaron, he's already hurt he's not going to do more damage to him," Penelope said, "Here's hoping that Hotch has the same thing in his mind," she said.

"Well they will just have to deal, they can't get out and till I hear them both agreeing on something or at least talking to each other civil they can stay there," Haley said, "We can't just let them through the last five years away over a bitch," she said.

"You know?" Pen asked.

"I saw her before, Aaron never cheated on me even though she wanted him to, and he told me about her, right after Gideon asked him if he'd slept with her, we had fight, but he never slept with Kate, and he said he didn't last night either," Haley said, "He doesn't want some clone that looks like me,"

"He wants you still, just like you want him back," Pen said.

"Exactly, I just don't know if I could go back down that road," Haley said, "I love him so much, and I know that Derek and him worked something out so he could take time if he needed it, but…"

"What you mean?" Pen asked.

"David said he didn't want to be the unit chief so Aaron and Derek were sorta talking to the director about Aaron being the unit chief but Derek could fill in on permit bases when Aaron needed time off, I don't know how it was suppose to work," Haley said.

"Suppose to work, Derek never told me," Penelope said.

"Aaron never signed the divorce papers, we're trying to work things out," Haley admitted it, "I wanted to tell you, but I thought if I told anybody then it would get screwed up," Haley said with a sigh, "Derek wouldn't let him sign them, he showed up here with Aaron, and my sister took Jack for the day, we talked through everything, I asked Derek not to say anything," she said.

Penelope couldn't help but smile, "All those times you asked us to take Jack for day was for other reasons?" She asked.

"I didn't want to give his hopes up, and your fiancé is a life saver," Haley said, "He made us realize that we couldn't throw everything away over…"

"The BAU," Pen said, "It's different since Derek and me both work there, but it still isn't easy he's in the field most time, I'm here, I don't get to see him as much as I want to, it is hard on him the most though," she said, "When the twins turned one he wanted to stay home with them, let me go to work, but I wouldn't let him, he loves them so much but he loves his job too," she explained, "I'm glad you two are trying to work this out, and I'll help any way I can," she added before they went to get the kids who were apparently awake from the amount of noise coming from upstairs.

Derek had tried the door, but Pen had but both locks on it, if he didn't want to break the door he'd kick it in with his good leg, but that would still hurt too. He couldn't believe that they'd locked them in the basement. He walked back down going back to the seat he'd been sitting in.

"We're not getting out here till we talk, so we might as well start," Hotch said.

"What the hell for, I did the best I could so you and Haley wouldn't get divorced, but you screw some fucking look a like," Derek yelled at him.

"I never slept with her, EVER," Hotch shouted back wincing at the pain.

"You could fooled me, all you did was take her side, not once did you listen to what I had to say," Derek said, "And how dare you not say anything when she said I could been the one dead, did you really think I wouldn't yell back, Pen was still on the damn line, she was ready to punch the shit out you too, not to mention what she wanted to do to Kate," he said.

"I wasn't in charge, she was," Hotch said.

"You think that means shit to me, I'm not the damn unit chief but I filled in for you when you were working things out with Haley, I did everything for you, I watched Jack, I ran the team, and I fucking made damn sure you didn't get suspended, I saved your ass in there with Straus," Derek said, "I didn't give shit if you wanted to take the fall for what Gideon did, I wasn't letting you, neither was the director," he said taking a breath, "I tried working through this, but you fucking through my trust issues back at me," he added.

"You took the damn am…"

"NO, I saved our asses and you know I did, we would all went up, I wasn't going to die in that hospital, I'm not going like my dad did if I can do something about it, I won't do it, I'm not leaving my kids, and I wasn't letting any of us do that, I had to do something, and I trusted Penelope with my life," Derek said, "I trusted her to get me to that field in time, I might been driving but she is the one that got me there," he said.

"You just took off, you didn't say anything," Hotch said.

"Why should I have said something, every other time I did you just told me no, every damn time, why should I have waited to see if you'd give me the go ahead?" Derek asked, "You trusted me enough with the team, with Jack, you told me first that Haley left, I've trusted you with my entire family, and I trusted you enough to tell you what that bastard did to me, you fucking think that was easy?" he asked, "None of that was enough apparently, so why should I trust you again?"

"You know what I said when Kate asked me what I thought about you running the field office in New York when she said you couldn't do it, I told her you could, I knew without a doubt that you could do her job, but I didn't want you to go, I wanted her to keep her damn job so I wouldn't loose one the best damn agents I got, and one my closest friends," Hotch said, "Yeah I screwed it up taking her side over yours, you think I wanted to just go get sleep, I wanted to be out there too, but it wasn't my call either, she was running things, we were just helping her," he said.

"Then why in hell did you punch the shit out me?" Derek asked, "You could told me that instead of fucking telling me to take a walk, you don't pull fucking rank like that not in front of everybody," he said.

"You kept saying I was screwing her," Hotch said.

"Well all you did was follow her around or she followed you, what the hell else was I supposed to think, I mean I could sworn you and Haley were working things out still, then you pull that shit, and Emily over heard what she said about me, that I was too busy screwing Pen to do my damn job, you didn't say anything to her," Derek said back, "You just let her think it," he replied.

"She was baiting you, she wanted to push your buttons, because she knew that it wasn't true, that you could run a damn field off, she was fucking jealous of you," Hotch practically yelled, "hell I am," he added.

"Why, I struggled like hell the first couple times running the team, if Dave wasn't there I would looked like an ass, I never thought it was easy, and family life, I can't even find time to marry Penelope, I've tried and tried and you know that but I can't catch a break," Derek said, "I knew running the team wasn't easy, but I wasn't going to complain about it, and dealing with Straus was no damn picnic either, but I've done the best I can do, and I thought I was doing a good job," he said, "I did it so that your marriage wouldn't fall apart, and I already told you once that I'd help every damn time you need it."

Hotch sighed sitting down in one the other chairs, "I didn't just yell at you when we were leaving because of what you did, it was brave, and you risked your life for all the right reasons, but at the same time, I was thinking what would I tell Pen, or the twins if you didn't come back," Hotch said, "Penelope was on the line with you, if she lost you, she'd leave with Jess and Ty and she wouldn't come back here, we'd never find her either," he said, "I know that sorry doesn't cut it, and I should have stood up for you back there instead of doing what I did," he said.

"And you think I wasn't thinking about that, that bomb could been under my SUV just as much as it was under Kate's," Derek said, "I know that there is a chance I'm not coming back home every time I leave, why you think I wanted to quit when she had the twins, but I do my best as their dad, I give them everything I can, and I never think about work when I'm here, I don't want to think that the evil out there could get personal and come after me through them," Derek said, "I'd never leave here if I thought that," he said.

"Can we call a truths, work from here?" Hotch asked.

"You should know I got Jack that bunny," Derek said, "If we're going to do the whole truths thing you should know that," he replied.

"I should have known you get that bunny for him," Hotch said.

"I can't forget about this, but I can forgive you, long as you swear to let me defend myself next time and stand up for me, because you won't be throwing the first punch," Derek said.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I wouldn't punched you if you hadn't kept saying I was sleeping with her, I wasn't, that's for damn sure," Hotch said.

"Just sucks we had to beat the hell out each other to find that out, next time just talk to me, instead of snapping at me, you know I got authority issues and hell of a lot more issues," Derek said.

"I got ear full from David about that, never seen him so pissed off, but I knew I screwed up, I think getting thrown back onto that pavement knocked the rest of it back into me," Hotch replied, "You're right, I should have taken you aside, but…"

"You're stubborn as hell," Derek said with slight smile, "Just like I am, and yeah I'm admitting that I'm stubborn I know I am, if I wasn't I wouldn't get my ass spanked during sex," he said.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that," Hotch said before they both started laughing, "Think we can convince them to let us out now?" he asked.

"I doubt it, you want to play pool, my knee might be killing me but I can't just sit around all the time," Derek said, "They start missing us they'll come looking, and I'm not going back up those steps, I'm going out that door," he replied looking over at the other door.

"Wait don't you have broken lock on that?" Hotch asked before he went over and the door opened up.

"I forgot about that, time for little pay back, but um, the truths thing," Derek said, "Truths, no more killing each other?" he asked sticking his hand out.

"Truths, no more killing each other, or letting things like what did come between our friendship," Hotch said shaking Derek's hand.

"Agreed," Derek said before they left the basement shutting the door before going up the front the house. Clooney was laying on the front porch about to bark but Derek quietly told him not to bark.

They got into the house and they stood in the kitchen entry way watching Penelope and Haley. The kids were watching them but didn't say anything. They wanted to play along as well.

"The next time you want to lock us up make sure that we don't remember about the busted lock on the basement's outside door," Derek said crossing his arms looking at Pen and Haley who jumped when he started talking.

"Yeah you should have known about that," Hotch added.

"You two didn't even talk did you?" Pen asked, "Derek," she groaned.

"What's wrong with them?" Hotch asked looking over at Derek, "Who's fighting again?" he asked.

"I don't know what she's talking about, do you?" Derek asked looking at Jess, Tyler and Jack who were smiling at them.

"No," Ty offered up.

Haley and Penelope smiled, maybe there was hope yet for a wedding now. "So Derek you want to be a dad again?" Haley asked.

"What?" Derek asked her confused.

"We were talking and well I thought maybe we could try," Penelope said, "Would be nice having another child running round," she said.

"I guess we could try," Derek said with a smile.

"Good to know," Haley said with smile, "Because in about eight months you're going to be a daddy again," she said.

"Could you say that again?" Derek asked.

"I'm pregnant," Penelope said with smile.

It took Derek about two seconds to get over to her and he kissed her, he didn't give a crap that his knee hurt, he was too happy at the moment to care. He was getting another baby that was going to look like his baby girl, "I love you, silly girl," he said.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you all loved the surprise in this chapter, and thanks Kathy for the idea of how to get them to talk to each other again. **


	15. Wedding

**Hard To Get Back  
Chapter 14  
Wedding**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing, I got one chapter after this, the third chapter I'm going to turn into its own story. This takes place in June few weeks after the last chapter.**

Penelope and Derek were standing in front of the Judge who was doing the ceremony, they wasn't sure how long they'd have before the next case came up and Derek had just gotten back to work and even though the team was on hold for the next two days, if something major came up they had to go. The judge was doing a favor for Derek, since few years back he'd saved his family from a psycho path.

"Who gives Penelope away?" the judge asked them, they'd wanted to do it mostly like the regular ceremony, but they'd decided for the vows, that they would give their own.

"I do," Hotch said, he had double duty of not only being Derek's best man, but he'd walked Penelope down the isle as well.

After few more things were said it was time for the vows. Penelope and Derek had their own. They'd planned on having the traditional vows, but at the last minute Pen had changed her mind she wanted to give her own. Derek hadn't been caught off guard though he'd already known what he wanted to say. He'd decided to go first just in case she needed little extra, but he knew she wouldn't.

"Derek," the guy said looking over at him.

"It took almost a decade it feels like to actually make it here with you baby girl," Derek said with a smile, "I was starting to think it wasn't going to happen either, but I knew if I waited long enough that good things would come, and they have," he said, "I not only got you as my beautiful princess, but we have two wonderful children, and expecting another one," he replied, "I wouldn't have thought that first night I met you that I'd be standing here willing and way past ready to be married to you,"

Penelope was smiling at him, she'd known he wanted to do the vows themselves, one the reasons she'd changed her mind. She was glad she had because she wanted to hear what he had to say, he told her all the time, but this was just that much more special.

"We've both been through so much together, and had our ups and downs, but I never wanted to be anywhere else than with you," Derek said, "With our job I know there is no guarantee that I'll be safe always, but no matter what I'll always know that you gave me everything that I could ever wanted," he said, "You never stopped loving me, and I've never thought about not loving you either, you saved me from that pit that was trying to swallow me up, you showed me that no matter what the past has held that the future is that much better and no matter what others say or do that everything will work out in the end," he replied, "I'm glad you agreed to dance with me that first night I meet you baby girl, because you're the only one I want to dance with," he finished with a smile looking at her.

The judge was going to tell Penelope to go next but instead she moved closer and pulled Derek to her kissing him in front of everybody, she didn't care, after what he'd said she had to kiss him. It was few minutes before she pulled away for air and when she did she smiled.

"I think that comes at the end, princess," Derek said.

"I don't care, hot stuff, had to kiss you," Penelope said.

The judge waited few more seconds before he told Penelope to go ahead with her vows.

"I'm glad I didn't run out on that dance, I'd wanted to, but I stayed around, it was the best night I'd had in many years, and those six months that I was with you before you left to go under," Pen said stopping to keep from crying because she wanted to get it out first, "They were the best six months since my parents had died, I found out what real love was, and when I joined the BAU, I found that love again," she said, "My heart belongs to you, Derek, my soul as well, it is tied to yours and nothing can changed that," she said with smile, "I didn't know if you were coming back to me after the last case, but I knew that if you did that I would have loved you as much as I could, and I would never have regretted any of this," she said, "You are my best friend, you are the man I love forever and always, you are a wonderful father to our children, I couldn't have asked for anything better," she said , "Besides finally getting to marry you of course," She added finally letting her tears out.

The judge waited to see if Derek would have a response since Penelope had before. He was glad he had done so because Derek did have a response.

Derek pulled Penelope to him this time and he hugged her, "You're everything I ever needed too, baby girl," he whispered in her ear before he kissed her.

When they pulled apart this time the judge asked for the rings, before Derek and Penelope slipped them on each others fingers. "By the power invested in me, and the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you Derek 'hot stuff' Morgan and Penelope 'baby girl' Morgan, as requested, and you may now kiss the bride again," he said with his own smile.

Everybody there shouted a FINALLY with that before they all started cheering for the happy couple.

It was an hour later up at the house which was were they were also having the reception. Derek had changed out of the top half of the tux he'd been wearing since he'd only worn that part. He was now standing on the back deck with a blue shirt on that hugged him just right in all the right places.

"I can grill you know," Derek protested.

"No, you are the groom, that means you are not grilling you get to relax and enjoy being married," Eric, his brother in-law said.

"You just glad that you finally get to play with my grill," Derek said crossing his arms before he went to find Penelope.

Penelope was trying to escape so she could go and find Derek; she'd got to talking to Sarah and Desiree, now they didn't want to stop talking. "I'll be back in few," she finally said with smile before she got up about running into Derek.

"We gotta behave, there is an audience here and as much as I'd like to go couple rounds, not in front of the innocent kids," Derek said before he pulled her into his arms, "But I will do this," he said kissing her.

"Hey, get a room," Desiree shouted at them, but it was nice to see her big brother happy. He'd been that way since he'd met Pen and that fire hadn't died down since they'd met.

"The food is almost ready, and before we eat we have few toasts to give," Haley said.

"Which requires you two taking a break from making out," JJ said.

"Hey Will you still have those handcuffs you offered to cuff Derek with?" Pen asked, "I'm going to need to sets," she said with a wicked smile.

"Not on your life, Penelope Morgan," Will said, "I might be needing them myself,"

"Hey, that's my little sister you're talking about," Derek said before JJ playfully smacked him on the arm.

"You better watch it, she got an attitude lately," Will teased.

"I know," Derek said, "Before I went back to work she about killed me, all I said was she could still have sex, I never asked if she was," he said.

"One more sex comment and I'm going to take that remote from you," JJ said, "You can't watch TV for while," she said with smile.

"Why would I be caring about that remote?" Derek asked with smile.

"Don't even finish that sentence if you want to keep all your parts," JJ threatened, but she had smile on her face when she walked away.

Half hour later everybody was gathered outside around the tables that had been set up for the reception. Derek and Penelope were sitting at the only large table there the rest were picnic tables they'd moved up from the pond and the swing set on the other side the yard. The twins were sitting between them and they were now wearing jeans and t-shirts. They had learned from experience not to put them in something really nice and let them play outside it wasn't going to work out on either end.

Hotch stood up and once everybody stopped talking he started, "As you know they haven't done much in the way of traditions, but this time we're keeping with tradition," he said, "The two them are two of my closest friends, and without Derek's help this year, I don't think I could say that I'm working my own marriage out," he said, "Without a doubt they are made for each other," he added, "If she's having a bad day all she has to do is hear or see Derek and he can make her smile," he replied, "If we're working a bad case that is bothering him, she can make things better, it is no doubt that they've been in love since they met and the twins are proof of that," he said, "It might have taken a long time for the actual wedding, but they already considered themselves married a long time ago," he added before he sat back down once everybody cheered.

Rossi stood up next, "When I came back to the BAU, first time I met them, I knew that something was between them, it didn't take long to confirm that when I left one day finding them on the back his truck," David said with smile, "The nicknames they have for each other can always make you smile even if you're having one those bad days," he replied, "The best memory I have of them however is the first time I came here, I got to see them outside the office, and it was seeing them here at home away from the stresses of the job, and with Jessica and Tyler, that I knew without a doubt that they could make it work," he said, "It has been a long time coming and few doubts if it would get here, but we finally got to see them get married," he said toasting them before he sat down as well.

"I promise to make this quick," Reid said, "Ever since they got together again after she joined the BAU, it has been a guessing game on how they are going to get me next with something that is going to have me blushing," he said, "I can't count the number of times I've heard kid, and actually knew that Derek was talking to me, but I'm glad that they can finally say they are husband and wife without saying future in front of it," he said with a smile before sitting down.

"That was sweet," Penelope said, "You get week without us finding something to make you blush," she teased before everybody started laughing.

"Let's eat," Derek said once nobody else went to say anything.

"You always want to eat," Pen said with smile.

"Yeah, I'll eat you tonight, baby girl, when they're in bed," he said low enough so only she could hear him.

It was after seven and everybody had already left except for Hotch and Haley, they were taking the twins for the night to get Pen and Derek some alone time, they were waiting till July to take their honeymoon since the team was getting their annual two week vacation then.

"This is from the team and the director as well," Haley said handing Penelope a book, "It's the pictures that we've taken of the two of you, and the twins over the years, and that," she said pointing to the DVD, "Is from Straus apparently you two have had lot of sex in the underground parking garage over the years," she said.

"Yeah, in his truck, on the back of it, front of my car too," Penelope said, "I think there was one time in the elevator as well," she replied.

"Well it is yours, and she asked that if you are going to have sex fix the tapes so nobody can see and do it in your office," Hotch said, "After work hours," he added.

"When did we do it in the elevator?" Derek asked.

"No it was me on you, remember, your birthday, we had to work, I took you in the elevator," Pen said.

"We don't want to know any thing else," Haley said, "After last week I think you two learned to keep the sex toys out of reach," she said.

"It is not possible to hide them from Aaron, I wasn't expecting him to show up," Penelope said, "The kids were with Fran and his sisters, nobody was supposed to be here," she replied.

"I don't think I want to know what that remote went to either," Hotch said.

"Well did you hear Derek all of a sudden moaning for no reason even though he was trying like mad not too?" Penelope asked him.

"Yeah, he said the cake was really good," Hotch said.

"He wasn't even eating anything," Haley said, "I told you it didn't go to the TV,"

"Then what the hell were you moaning for?" Hotch asked.

"If I told you, you might hit me, and well I like to stay vertical at the moment," Derek said, "Just don't ever think that was the TV remote again," he said trying to keep straight face.

"I'm going to see if the twins are ready to go," Penelope said, "Derek why don't you come with me," she said before pulling him away as she started laughing.

Jessica and Tyler were in the play room with toys thrown everywhere. Jack was in the middle the room with them and the three of them were throwing paint at each other.

"Freeze," Derek said, the floor and walls were covered in the paint which was also all over the three kids, "Tyler, put down the paint brush," he said.

Tyler turned looking at his dad biting his bottom lip just like his mom did when she was trying to decide on whether to listen or not. "Jess star it," he said.

"I'm ending it," Derek said, "Put the brush down," he said again.

"I no wanna," Tyler said before he turned back around throwing the paint that was on the brush at Jack splattering him with it this time.

Jack yelled out before looking down at his shirt, he'd also changed earlier before they'd ate, "I not do it," he said looking at Tyler.

Derek went over picking Tyler up taking the brush from him, "I said no," he said.

"NO," Jess yelled out and Derek looked down to find that Jack had been hiding the paint bottle, which they'd put in the cabinet which was now opened, and Jack had just squeezed the red paint all over Jessica.

"Jack no," Pen said but before she could get to him he took off running with the paint Jessica behind him with the blue paint, which she'd also been hiding.

"I think we're about to have a blue and red living room," Derek said, "I will have little talk with you in minute," he said to Tyler putting him down before he chased after Jess and Jack glad he could run again.

Haley and Hotch were sitting in the living room on the couch when Jack and Jess came running into the room screaming chasing each other with separate bottles of paint.

"What in the world?" Haley said before Derek came into the living room as well.

"Jack Hotchner put down the paint," Derek said, "Jessica Morgan put down the paint."

"NO," they both shouted before turning and squirting it at him.

Haley couldn't stop laughing, she was trying, because the children weren't listening, but it was funny.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Derek asked grapping the left over chips with salsa on them and flinging some at her.

"Derek Morgan," Haley shouted at him.

Jack and Jessica had stopped when Haley had yelled out at Derek, he grabbed the paint bottles from their hands.

"Food Fight," Haley yelled out this time and she started throwing the food on the table at Derek.

Penelope and Tyler came into the living room after she'd put the rest the paint up, however she was thinking that the talk she'd given him was worthless since, not only was Jess and Jack throwing food, but the other three grown ups were in a food fight and paint fight.

"What the heck," Pen said, "Here, take this and go spray it on your daddy," she said giving him the Redi-whip. Penelope took the left over cheese dip and a spoon before going into the living room.

By the time the food fight and paint fight ended the living room floor, couch, coffee table, and everybody in the room were covered in food and paint. Derek had wrangled the kids and once Penelope had gotten the paint bottles they'd been holding which were now empty.

"Good thing you have wooden floors," Haley said, "Sorry about the couch."

"Who cares, I'd rather have kids than a clean couch," Derek said, "Shower upstairs is free, I'll get these three cleaned up before you go," he said.

"Actually, we can do that ourselves, you two go shower and grab some clothes," Hotch said, "The team didn't just get the photo album for you, we got you night at hotel," he said before handing them set keys, "Don't worry about the twins they will be fine," he added.

"They are covered in food and paint," Pen said.

"Go," Haley replied, "We're not taking no for an answer either," she added.

"Okay, we'll go," Derek said before he gave the twins a hug, "Be good okay, we'll be back tomorrow afternoon, okay," he said.

"K," Jess said giving him a hug before she gave her mom a hug as well, "I be good," she said.

Tyler waited his turn before giving them both a hug, "She behave," he said.

The grown ups laughed, they knew that Jess was the one that usually led Tyler into trouble, but he was trying to look out for her as he always claimed.

"Me too," Jack said.

"Of course you'll behave," Derek said picking him up, "Just lay off the paint and we might believe that," he said with grin.

"Shower then go before it gets too late," Haley said before she took Jack, "We can manage three kids, it isn't that hard," she replied.

"Have fun," Hotch said before Derek and Pen went upstairs to clean up before going to the hotel that they had for the night.

**TBC**

**AN: I decided that I'd do this chapter and one more, next is the epilogue. I got new story idea I'm going to start Thursday. I'm redoing the 100 episode in that one. **


	16. Epilogue

**Hard To Get Back  
Chapter 16  
Epilogue **

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews I still own nothing. Thanks to Kathy for all the help. Hope you enjoy this last chapter as much as you have all enjoyed the rest. It is three years later. I'm also moving Hotch's birthday to August for this story.**

"What did you say?" Derek asked into the phone, "Hold on," he added before going out onto the front porch, "Okay say that again JJ," he said once he was out of the house.

"I said I'll be over there in an hour," JJ said, "What in the world you got going on in the house?" she asked.

"It's the typical Saturday morning here," Derek said, "I got four kids that are 4 and 2 what do you expect?" he asked with laugh, "Complete quiet unlikely, I'm going back into the jungle, I'll see you when you get here," he said before hanging up.

Derek walked into the house again and even though it was a mad house he couldn't help but smile. First weekend they'd had off in month and he was going to enjoy it. Jess and Tyler who were now four were sitting playing with the Lego's; it was even harder to keep their attention these days, they were out for the summer now, and would be in kindergarden in two weeks, it was shocking that the last three years had flown by so fast. They'd gone and talked to the kindergarden teacher the week before and it hadn't been pretty. It had taken him fifteen minutes to get them out the truck, bribing hadn't even worked. They were avoiding the word school until two weeks when they had to take them there.

There was also Elizabeth and Dean, their second set of twins who were two years old. Elizabeth had dark brown hair that was just short of shoulder length. Her eyes were a deep brown and when she laughed she giggled just like her mom did. She loved playing princess and having tea parties, unlike her big sister who wanted to do everything that her dad did, and dress like him.

Dean who was the youngest of the four had both his parents' eyes, and had short brown hair. He was mama's boy all the way; he followed Penelope around as much as he could. Right now that was exactly where the little boy was at, standing beside Penelope, who was in the kitchen finishing up breakfast.

"Daddy," Lizzy's voice cut through Derek's thoughts, he looked down at his little girl with smile.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" he asked before picking her up.

"Can go?" she asked pointing to the door.

"Soon as we eat breakfast we can go out and play," Derek said.

"I go now," Lizzy replied, "Plea," she added.

"If we go now without having food then you want have all that extra energy that keeps you running around the yard," Derek explained.

"So," she said trying to get out his arms now, "Go ou," she stated going to the door and trying to reach the handle, but Derek had moved it up higher since Jess and Tyler were old enough to reach it, he'd put it up so they couldn't get to it, and he knew that Liz wasn't getting to it.

"After breakfast, princess," he said.

"NO," she screamed out.

Derek sighed before picking her up, she was worse than Jess had been at two, she'd cry and scream until she got what she wanted, even though sometimes it wasn't possible to get what she wanted. Of course he'd spoiled her rotten as Pen said making things up to her when he had to tell her no, something he still hated but had gotten used to. "I'm sorry honey, but you can't go out yet," he said before carrying her to the kitchen.

JJ, Will and Henry got there twenty minutes later and when they walked in the front door it was dead silence for second, then they could hear one of the girls crying upstairs, and Derek was in the kitchen trying to get Dean and Tyler to eat.

"You haven't finished breakfast yet?" JJ asked, "It's almost nine, most time you have them fed, changed and ready to go out the door at seven," she said.

"Well it started out fine, but now not so much," Derek said.

"Which girl is having the tantrum?" Will asked.

"Liz was crying, but Jess is the one screaming up there at the moment, Liz got mad and through one the toys at her, they are both having a time out," Derek said.

"You would think the boys would be throwing things," JJ said, "However, you have two very dramatic daughters," she said with smile.

"They took after their mother in that department," Derek said, "I sat with them for ten minutes, but Pen couldn't get these two to eat," he said looking over at his sons.

"We not hungry," Tyler said with smile.

"I give up, they got half their breakfast eaten," Derek said, "They should be good till lunch," he added.

"You eat yourself we'll take them outside," Will said.

"We not aloud," Tyler said looking down.

"You can go out now, I just wanted you to eat before you went out," Derek said, "But at lunch you are going to have to eat all your food," he added giving them the daddy look, the one that they knew he wasn't playing around.

"K," Dean said before he slid out his chair.

"Where's Henry at?" Derek asked.

"He is sitting in your living room floor with the Lego's," Will said, "Where did you find the big ones?" he asked.

"Don't know, Pen goes online for the toys these days, you ever tried taking four kids into a toy store, by the time you get out there you're wanting to cry too," Derek said, "We shop the safe way," he said with smile, "I'm going to check on the screamers upstairs."

"We'll be outside burning some their energy off," JJ said, "Everybody else will be here in few minutes, you'll find us all out there," she added before they went to talk the kids outside.

By the time that Derek and Penelope got outside with the girls everybody else was there already. The last three years had been fun, crazy and wild on the family front, work had been just as crazy, but they were all still holding each other together. The cases had gotten tougher, but they were keeping each other sane, once week they got together when they were in town and this weekend was no different.

The past year had been whirl wind of one thing after another. It had started after the body farm at the end last summer, the entire team had gotten an entire month off, and after what had happened once they got back, and it had been hell on them all.

Derek had given Hotch ride home. Haley and Hotch had worked things out and had renewed their vows at Christmas this past year. The night that Derek had driven him home since it had been late, Haley had been with her sister, and Jack was staying with Pen while they'd been away. Derek had gone inside with him, before he went home himself.

When they'd gotten in the house they had been met by a disaster zone, the place was torn apart and the George Foyet aka the reaper had been waiting on Hotch. However he hadn't expected Derek too, the man didn't walk out the house alive. Foyet had aimed his gun at Hotch, but he hadn't seen Derek and before he could get the trigger pulled he fell to the floor dead, this time there was no doubt the man wasn't going to get lose again. Derek had made sure of it and after the last time when the bastard had gotten loose he wasn't making the same mistake of letting his guard down.

Derek still had the bullet that Foyet had left him; he kept it as a reminder of how close he'd came to not coming back to his wife and kids. Penelope had gotten him through those few weeks after the first run in with Foyet. The kids had helped as well, but now they all knew that The Reaper was gone, and this time he wasn't coming back. Things were getting back to normal and that was the way they wanted them to stay.

"We were starting to wonder if you four were ever going to make it out," Haley said, "I see you had relaxing morning," she teased before she took Lizzy from Derek.

"It's always relaxing at home," Derek said, "Three more months and you can see what it's like to have more than one child at home," he said with smile.

"How many times have I baby sat for you, I think I know what it's like to have five kids at home," Haley said, "You're going to be baby sitting for while," she added.

"Six kids, I think I could handle that," Derek said, "I am finally getting the hang of four," he added.

"So where is the birthday boy at?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah, I think Aaron's hiding," Haley said, "He went with Jack and Tyler towards the pond few minutes ago with Will and Henry." She said.

"Will is the one distracting him while we set everything up," JJ said, "This should be fun."

"Aaron is going to kill us but I don't care, he deserves a birthday party after the year we've had," Haley said.

"Yep, and Derek is our hero," Penelope said, "Don't you dare argue either," she said looking at Derek.

"Not saying a word, baby girl," Derek said wrapping his arm around her.

"Come on we got little before they get back up here and so far he thinks that I forgot," Haley replied, "I could never forget his birthday."

Once JJ, Penelope, Haley and Emily went inside with Reid to decorate the living room and the back deck, Derek and Rossi went to join Will and Hotch at the pond. Derek took the girls with him so they wouldn't be in the way in the house while they decorated for the surprise.

"Hey, Uncle D," Jack said running over to Derek.

"Hey buddy, so what you up to?" he asked.

"Can we fish?" Jack asked, "Daddy said I had to ask you first," he said.

"How about this afternoon the three of us can fish, might even get to go out on the boat," Derek said, he'd gotten one the smaller paddle boats, and they'd go out in the middle the pond to fish sometimes, which Jack loved. Hotch would usually opt out letting Jack and Derek go. He liked to fish, but not so much on the boat and Jack loved rocking back and forth a lot. Derek would do it too, but the rocking wasn't for Aaron.

"I'll take rain check on that, but you two can have all the fun you want," Hotch said.

"No more rain checks," Jack said, "I promise not to rock the boat," he said with smile.

"Don't worry, by the time we get back down here he will be convinced," Derek said.

Half hour later they were walking back up to the house after Haley had called saying the house was decorated. So far nobody had given away anything, which was good since sometimes keeping a surprise from the kids was harder than the adults.

Hotch was about to walk in the house but Haley blocked him, "We need talk for minute," She said.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Haley said taking his hand and leading him over on the porch while the others went inside. She waited till the door was shut before she smiled, "I have wanted to tell you something all day, Aaron," she said before she kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love you, and happy birthday," she added.

"Should have known you didn't forget my birthday," Hotch said.

"Nope, and nobody else did either," she replied taking his hand and leading him to the door. She opened it and everybody was standing in the living room waiting on them with smiles on their faces.

"Happy birthday, daddy," Jack said going over to him handing him a box.

"You might want to open it now instead of waiting," Derek said, "And you can't return it," he added.

Hotch opened the box before he pulled out two baby outfits, one was blue the other was orange. "You do realize this is too small for me," he said looking at Derek.

"Don't look at me, your wife is the one that said to give it to you," Derek said.

"She's sending you a message," Penelope said.

"You are going to have a house full of chaos," Emily said, "Just don't you four ask Reid and me to baby sit on the same night, I love your kids, but not all at once," she said, "The five them together is wonderful till they don't want to play nice."

"You know you want at least six of them," Haley said, "Don't forget JJ, she has Henry," she added.

"He's sweet Angel," JJ said.

"Who's the Angel that decorated your carpet with mud last week?" Rossi asked her.

"Kids will be kids, now we just need to set you up and have few them," Penelope said, "I'm sure that you can find somebody," She said.

"I'll stick with being the Pop and letting you all have them back after few hours," David said with smile.

"I still don't get the outfits." Hotch said.

"Well, you see Haley pulled a Penelope and you're having twins," Reid said, "Two kids plus one, you can do that math can't you?" he asked with smile.

"Smarty pants," JJ teased.

"Who wants cake?" Hotch asked with smile, he couldn't be happier, and he was glad that he hadn't let somebody screw up his friendship with Derek, because if it had happened he would be getting another chance with Haley and he wouldn't be getting two more kids that looked like the only woman he ever wanted to be with.

It was unanimous yes with the kids and adults before they went to the back deck where the cake was already on the table. They all sung happy birthday, and passed around the cake. There was no doubt that they were family along with a team, and that helped them stay sane through everything that life was throwing at them.

Derek was still helping Hotch out when he needed it being in charge and so far it was working out fine. Nobody on the team minded it, and they were all working together like they always had, but they were stronger than they had been before everything had happened since they'd about lost their friendship because of somebody neither of them had interest in.

**THE END**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed and I took care Foyet before he could get to Hotch or Haley this time. Next story is rewrite of episode 100. **


End file.
